We will never forget
by BookwormFOREVER15
Summary: What if the diary was the only horcrux? What if Harry and Draco were friends, more like brothers? Harry not needing to leave, decides to marry Ginny before the war to protect her. On the train Harry makes Draco promise something hoping to not need it to happen. This is what happens when Draco needs to follow through to the heaviest extent. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so had a little idea floating around in my head, and decided I would write it down. Here it goes. Enjoy!**

Harry's POV

"Are you sure you want to do this? Can you promise me you won't change your mind after the war? Can you promise to love her forever?" Arthur asks me.

"Mr. Weasley, I love Ginny and I will until the day I die. Maybe even longer." I vow

"You have my blessing. When do you want to do it?" He asks.

"Soon. Before this next school year. I can protect her better that way." I explain.

"You're right about that." He agrees.

"I'm thinking we have a small ceremony just to make it official, before the war. Just close family. Then after the war we could have a nice, big, reception with friends and extended fmily." I offer.

"That sounds like that could work. Is there any other reason you want to marry so soon? She isn't pregnant is she?" He asks suddenly very alert.

"No. I haven't touched her, as long as she hasn't cheated on me, she is still a virgin." I say almost proudly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have had feelings for you since I saved you from the chamber. If you agree to this, I promise to love you and cherish you forever. Ginny, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I ask. I hold out a small box containing a ring. It is a family heirloom, every man in my family for the past hundred years or so has proposed with it, even though some woman ended up with others. I think everyone in the room is watching.

"Harry, I, yes. That ring is beautiful." She gushes. It is a small silver band, small diamonds sort of create multiple tiny intertwining stair cases leading to a a beautifully cut Sapphire. I slide it on her finger. It's a perfect fit.

"Do you like it? Of not I could get you a new one. That one is a family heirloom. It's like over a century old." I say.

"No. It is perfect. And now when we get married I have something old and something blue." She smiles. I grab her and pull her into a tight hug.

Ginny's POV

Today I get married. It is a small ceremony. It is taking place in a wizard church near the burrow. It's maybe a ten minute walk, which is why I chose it. The reception will be after Voldemort is dead. That way everyone can really celebrate, and we don't have to worry about it being crashed by death eaters. It is just my parents, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry, the Minister, and me attending. It is simple but beautiful.

"Harry please say your vows." The minister says

"Since the day I met you, I felt something for you, when you were in the chamber, I was scared I would lose you. After that I knew I liked you. When we started dating I was on cloud 9. I knew from then on you were the one for me. And it would never change, no matter what happened. I promise to love you and cherish you forever. With me you will always be protected. Even if I am not be your side. Even if I am on the other side of the world, you will never have to worry. I promise to love you forever." Harry finishes I am touched. I say my vows. Soon Harry is sliding a newer but an almost continuation of my engagement ring on to my finger. We kiss then leave the church, followed by Hermione, my single brides maid and Draco Harry's best man, followed by Ron his other grooms man, and then the rest of our family.

Harry and I are staying in a hotel in muggle London.

"I can't believe it. We are married. And Draco was my best man. If I told my first year self all this I probably would have laughed and ran away." Harry says.

"Tell me how you two became friends again." I ask. I guess for some reason I liked the story.

"Well in first year at the start of the year he tried to strike a deal with me. I declined. But then in the summer between first and second when Dobby started bugging me before school, Draco showed up and helped me. At first I thought it was a bad dream or a trap. But it wasn't, we stopped Dobby, got my stuff packed and he helped me get out of there. We started hanging out more and became friends. It took some convincing but Ron and Hermione warmed up to him. Now we are more like brothers." Harry explains.

"I wonder what would have happened had he not shown up that night." I say.

"Well it certainly would have been easier for his father to give you to you-know-who. I don't know about the rest. He probably would have become a death eater. He would probably still be living with his parents." Harry speculated.

"Well I am happy it turned out this way." I say. We then proceeded to start our honey moon activities.

The next morning I am happy to wake up in Harry's arms. I wish we could stay like this forever.

Harry POV

Me and Ginny had a wonderful night. When we wake up I am holding her. I don't want to let go. But we have to. There are things we need to do today.

"Ginny, we need to get up." I say gently

"I know. I don't want to though." She says

Today we have to go to Diagon alley to get things for school. I get up and get dressed. We soon meet up with Molly, Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

"I wonder what this year will be like." Ginny says as we walk down the street with every one else.

"There probably won't be many students. They are all probably staying home. I know if my parents had say I wouldn't have." Says Hermione a tear rolls down her cheek but she quickly wipes away. I know it has been hard on her.

"No kidding." Says Ron.

"Do we have everything?" I ask we all have at least three bags each. Accept Hermione, she has an extension charm on her bag.

"I don't need anything else." Ginny says after checking she shoves her list back in her pocket. Everyone checks and we head back to the burrow.

Before we know it we are loading the Hogwarts Express a week later. We all sit together. Soon the girls and Ron head to the washrooms leaving me and Draco.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask the platinum blond boy.

"What?" He asks, sounding more than willing.

"That no matter what happens this year at Hogwarts if I can't, that you will protect Ginny whether that be for a few minutes, weeks, or forever?" I ask, I know it is a lot but I vowed that she would always be safe. I have to keep that promise.

"I will do my very best. I will kill to save her. I'll do anything." The man who is more like my brother vows.

"Thank you." I say. The others come back. Ginny sitting in between me and Draco. I whisper in her ear about what I asked of Draco.

"Do you're best not to need that to happen? Please?" She asks, I know is scares her a bit.

"I will stay with you every moment until I physically can't." I promise the perfect little red head.

Ginny's POV

I trust Draco. But I don't want Harry to leave me. I don't know if I could handle losing him. I hope he won't have to be away too long. If at all. We soon arrive at school. Dumbledore starts his speech. There are some new teachers, and a slew of new rules. Although there are new rules, some old rules are being put to rest. At least for this year. We no longer have to sit with our houses, which is awesome. That one makes me happy, now Draco and Luna can sit with us. Luna and Draco are both sort of outcasts in their houses. Also, if a student desires and can give good reason they can change which house dorm they sleep in. But boys still with boys, girls with girls. There are a few others that are good. Then Dumbledore has a more personal announcement.

"Students and stuff, this year will most definitely not be a normal one. As you can already see, many students aren't here, as why there are the new rules. We must be prepared for anything. I know I am, I have secured the castle, as best I can. But that protection might not last. As some professors already know, I haven't much time left. But I will do my best to protect you all until my last breath." He promises, I think there isn't one person, in the great hall, who isn't shocked or saddened by his announcement. "Now on a happier note, dinner," He waves his wand, "Is served." Food appears like very year.

"Well, this certainly will be a different year." Ron says as he swallows his food.

"No kidding." Says Draco. We finish food but stay in the great hall for longer talking. Draco is going to try and get into the Gryfinndor dorms. When we head up, we are all beyond tried.

The year is definitely a weird one. It takes our group some time but we adjust eventually. We all go back to the burrow for Christmas. Most nights Harry sleeps in Ron's room as well as Draco, but a few nights Harry sleeps with me, as Hermione is in a different room. We spend our last night at the burrow making 'magic'. We head back to school the next day.

 **A/N Hope this was good. Tell me what you think. I know Ginny is still really young she would be sixteen, but as we all know she is mature for her age. If you don't like that she is so young don't read it. Please leave a review. New chapter soon. Maybe even later today. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing. Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Ginny's POV

In late February Voldemort arrives. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and I stick together like glue. Until we hear the horrid voice penetrate the air.

"You have fought valiantly... but in vain. I don't wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a horrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In my forces absence, dispose of your dead with, dignity. Heal your injured. Harry Potter! I now speak directly to you! On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There's no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. Should you do so, I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If at the end of your time, if you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman, and child that tries to conceal you, from me. Starting with your wife." He screeches almost. I cringe.

"Harry, you are not going!" Me and Hermione say in sync.

"I have to!" He says "If I don't he will kill all of you!" He half yells

"It's a trap!" Hermione says frantic

"I don't want to lose you." I whisper. Holding his wrist.

"I don't know what will happen. It might be a trap but I have to. It will be better in the long run. I'm ready and half to go."

"Let me come with you." Draco says.

"No. I have to do this alone. I will be back soon hopefully." He starts to move away. I have to tell him. He is a good 100 feet away when I scream, "Harry! Wait! I need to tell you something!" I scream. He stops,

"Tell me when I get back. I shouldn't be long. I love you!" He screams and runs. I carefully try to run after. But quickly get lost is the midst of the battle's rubble. I start to cry. I crouch down in the rubble and sob. I am probably alone for just a few minutes when I hear someone come up behind me. I pulled out my wand.

"He left." I whisper.

"Don't worry he will be back." Draco says to me.

I continue to cry. He tries to get me to stand up but I don't want to move. Eventually he crouches down and takes advantage of how I am sitting, with my knees to my chest. He slips his arms under my legs and picks me up, bridal style, as though I weigh nothing. I continue to sob. I wish he didn't go. An hour or so later the is no news. By then we are in the great hall, on the floor under blankets and towels are bodies, all our own. I start to look at the faces, I see Remus. Tonks sits crying beside her dead husband. I see many others I know. I stop because it hurts too much.

Then it happens, there is an awful noise, followed by yelling and screaming coming from the dark forest. My heart stops. Everyone stops moving, accept Draco, who moves closer towards me. We wait about twenty minutes. We then hear the death eaters admitting defeat, via patronuses. A few minutes later people come carrying bodies. The first is Voldemort! Almost everyone cheers. There are then death eaters put down too. Then it happens, the last body is set down, I almost don't recognize them, but I see the ring. Harry's wedding band. I scream. _This isn't happening! He isn't dead he can't be dead!_ I think to myself. I run to him. I grab him. I don't feel a pulse. I start muggle chest compression's. I try for five minutes until someone comes and tries to pull me away.

"I can't leave him!" I scream as they try to pull me away.

"Ginny, he is gone." Draco says to me.

"No! He is not dead! He can't be dead!" I am long past hysterical.

"Come on. Come away." Draco tries to pull me again. I cling to my dead husband.

"He is not gone." I continue with the muggle chest compression's.

"It won't help anything. You will only exhaust yourself."

"He isn't dead! He can't be dead! He can't be gone! He is not leaving me! Not now! He isn't dead! He can't be! I am pregnant!" I continue to scream, as Draco successfully rips me away from the dead body.

When Draco hears the last part he stops for half a second, then continues pulling me away. I sob. And I don't know how to stop. I want to pinch myself and wake up from this nightmare. I pinch my arm until it is starting to turn purple. I sob. Draco sets me down on a bed. Madame Pomfery forces me to drink something well Draco continues to hold me down. Slowly my limbs go paralyzed I am forced to sleep. I don't want to but my eyes close and I drift off.

I wake up in a strange bed somewhere, my head is splitting. I look round and see Draco.

"I had a horrible dream." I say thinking back to what I last remember.

"Yah. What was it about?" Draco asks gently, as though I am a child.

"Harry was dead." I whisper. "Speaking of him. Where is he?" I ask looking around a bit frantic.

"Ginny that wasn't a dream. He is gone." Draco says solemnly.

"What? No!" I say looking around "He can't be dead, I am pregnant, he is going to show up he will be fine and I will have this baby and we will raise it together." I say stubbornly. Draco shakes his head and leads me to a small room. Harry's body is laying there. He looks like he hasn't been touched since he was placed there.

"His body is just, on display like some kind of artifact?" I ask pissed and sad at the same time.

"No only a select few have access to this room. I promise." Draco says. I look at his body. I almost feel betrayed. _He said forever, I don't think that he and I have the same definition. He has left me, alone, widowed, and pregnant, at sixteen._ I sob. I look at his wedding band.

"Can I touch him?" I ask, unsure if his body was evidence for the death eater's crimes.

"No, the aurors already came through, there is no evidence. You can do what ever you need." Draco says as though he had read my mind. I nod. I slowly walk over to him. I grab his hand and pull off his wedding band. I put it in my pocket. I ask Draco to leave. After a few minutes I leave. It is too painful. I grip his wedding ring as I head to Gryfinndor tower. I cry as I walk. I get a couple sympathetic looks but don't come across many people.

When I reach the tower I see many of the Gryfinndor's, Draco and Luna. Many are look in a state of shock.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Hermione asks, knowing I am not doing well.

"I just need to do something really quick." I say and head to my dorm. I pull off my clothes and put some fresh ones on. I also find a chain for Harry's wedding ring so I can wear it around my neck. I then go to Harry's dorm and grab one of his jackets and pull it on. I want to head back to my dorm but go to the common room.

"Hey." Says Draco. He puts his arm around me, and guides me to a spot where our gang is. I sit down carefully beside Hermione.

"Ginny, is it true?" Hermione asks in a whisper. "Are you expecting?" I only nod.

"How far along are you?" She asks still whispering

"Um, it was January first. So two months." I say in a similar hushed voice. She nods. We change the conversation.

Luna and Hermione stay in the common room, as I head to Harry's dorm. I would have gone to my own, but there are other people in there. I walk to the 4x4 window. I open with the crank as far s it will go. I step into the window sill, the cool night air blows cooling me off, but it carries the scent of the battle. I am sit in the window. I continue to cry. _If I jump I can join Harry._ I think. I place my hands and start to gather the courage to jump.

Draco's POV

I head up to my dorm shortly after Ginny goes up to hers. It has been a long day. My 'brother' died. I think about what I promised him. I will take care of Ginny until the day I die. And it will be the day I die, because I won't let anything hurt her. I don't know what our situation will be, but I will stay close to her and always protect her. I enter my dorm and almost didn't look towards the window because Harry slept near it but I see a weird shadow. I look and Ginny it sitting in the window looking ready to jump. She pushes her self off.

 **A/N Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! Please review! Next Chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's the third chapter. Just a quick note, Please if you don't like stories with certain pairings, just leave the story. Don't make comments about puking up food. That hurts my feeling and when those are the only reviews I am getting, it makes me want to stop writing. So please, I like constructive criticism, but not reviews like those. Ask any other writer on this site. So please, and this doesn't just go for this story, but every story out there. Keep your rude comments to yourself! Anyway, enough ranting. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Draco's POV

I run to her and grab her around her rib cage with an iron grip, but just barely. I pull her back in and shut the window.

"What the hell?" I ask her sort of angry with her.

"I want to be with Harry again." The redhead sobs.

"You were just going to KILL yourself." I put a lot of emphasis on the word 'kill'.

"Draco, you don't understand! I'm a pregnant, sixteen year old, widow! I can't go on with out Harry." Her voices cracks after widow.

"I don't understand that." I admit. "But, I do understand the pain of losing him! He was like a brother to me! It's hard for me too! But am I going to try and kill myself over it! No! I have responsibilities! So do you!" I lash out. I suddenly feel horrid. "Ginny, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." I say to her. "You can't kill yourself. You have a child growing in your stomach. Harry's child. You might not have Harry, but you have that child. Don't feel bad about what you don't have, cherish what you do." I whisper softly to her.

She cries a little longer, and eventually falls asleep in my arms. I pull off her clothing and put her in one of Harry's tee shirts. It is huge on her, more like a short night gown. I lay her down on Harry's bed as Neville walks in.

"What's going on in here?" He asks.

"She tried to jump." I say.

"Jump?" He says confused.

"Out the window. She said she wanted to be with Harry." I explain.

"Oh Merlin!" He says he looks at her.

"I'm going to tell Hermione where she is. Keep an eye on her, will ya?" I ask. He nods. I leave the dorm room.

I find Hermione coming down the stairs from the girls dorm. She looks at me worry in her eyes.

"Do you know where Ginny is? She said she was going to our dorm, but she isn't there or anywhere else in the girls quarters. Have you seen her?" She says quickly.

"Yah, she went up to my dorm. I caught her trying to kill herself." I say.

"Is she ok? Where is she?" Hermione's eyes widen with panic.

"Yes she is fine. I caught her in time. She had a long cry and passed out. She is sleeping in Harry's bed. But yeah, other than a few bruises around her rib cage she should be unharmed." I say.

"Thank Merlin! You should tell some one though." She says

"Like who? Dumbledore is dead. I don't know who is in charge any more." I admit.

"Professor McGonagall stepped up. She is probably still around in the great hall if you hurry you could catch her." Hermione says. I nod and quickly head to the great hall.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to tell you something!" I say catching up to her.

"Draco, it has to wait, there are far to many important issues to be taken care of. Come back to me in a few days or seek help elsewhere, I hate to turn you down but I haven't the time." She continues make rounds writing down names of the dead and tell family to go home for the night, and come in the morning to collect the body of their loved one.

"Professor McGonagall! Please!" I say.

"I said it before I haven't the time!" She says.

"Professor, Ginevra tried to kill herself!" I scream catching her attention. She turns around and looks at me.

"Ginevra Wea-Potter?" She asks clearly shocked. I nod. "What happened?" She asks as we head to her office.

"Well as you have probably figured out, she was extremely distraught because of Harry's death. She was sitting in the common room with us, but she wasn't talking much. She then said she was going to bed. A few minutes later I did the same. I found her in my dorm, sitting in the window. She pushed herself, off but I caught her in time. I then came to you." I tell her.

"Where is she now?"

" She passed out from crying. She is sleeping in Harry's bed, Neville is keeping an eye on her." I say. The older woman, stares off into space, obviously thinking.

"This is serious, I don't know what to do. I don't want to give her an anti-depression potion. She is allowed to be sad. I have never had to deal with something like this before." She thinks for a minute. "Is there anyone willing to watch her at all times until she is stable again?" She asks.

"Me. I care about her, and I promised Harry that I would take care of her until her dying breath." I say.

"I guess it could work. But then again I don't know. It wouldn't do many people good to continue the school year, but at the same time, many students don't want to leave for different reasons." She says.

"Well speak to the teachers who we still have, see if they are willing to teach those who want it, and offer grief counseling here. Have some people to come to help the students with there grief that way they can continue their classes and get help. Don't force anyone into stuff though. Have a couple of trips to kings cross station over the next days or weeks." I offer.

"That could work. Yes. I think it would be very good for the students yes. We still have most teachers, and I am sure we can find others to fill the places of those lost. Yes. This could really work. I have to go make plans now. Go to bed Mr. Malfoy, I can still punish you." She hurries off. I go to bed.

Ginny's POV

I wake up the next morning in Harry's bed. In one of his shirts. Ron, Draco, and Neville are still sleeping. I grab my clothes and I leave the room quietly and go to the girls dorm. There Hermione is awake. She sees me and looks mad.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't _believe_ you!" She says in a pissed voice.

"What?" I ask her.

"You attempted _suicide_ , then ask why I am angry!" She screams. "I am mad because you try to kill yourself then, waltz in here like nothing happened!" She yells. "I can't believe you!" She says.

I swallow. "You know about that?" I ask.

"Yes! Obviously!" She says.

"How did you-Who told you?" I ask.

"Draco. And I am glad he did!"

"Hermione, I-" she cuts me off

"No! There is ZERO excuse! Why on earth would try to kill yourself? You know, people don't often get up from that!" She says.

"I, I mean." I struggle to find the words. "Hermione, I'm pregnant with Harry Potters child! He is dead! This is Harry's only child, the only Potter left alive on this earth! Do you realize how hard it will be for me to keep on going? The press will be all over me for the rest of my life! I am sixteen I can't support a baby, but I can't give it up for adoption, not with who he or she is. And I could never bring myself to abort it! I am being forced to keep it! I miss Harry so much! I can't do this without him! But if I die, I could be with him." When I finish I am whispering.

"When you put it that way, it does sound, not good, but Ginny. Suicide is not the answer!" She says. "Those are the bad things, but there are good things. You are pregnant with Harry's child. A piece of him. And you have a great group of friends to help, and your family. Do you think your going to be left high and dry? There are so many people who care about you. Do you realize how many people would miss you? If everyone killed them selves over Harry's death, everyone but a few Slytherin's would be dead! I know you loved him, but you cant kill yourself. Please don't ever do anything like that again. Come to me if there is a next time. I don't want to lose you. And I am sure all our friends feel the same. Please don't do anything you will regret doing." She says I guess she is right.

"You're right. I was stupid. I won't ever try anything like that again. Now can we get some food?" I ask.

"Yeah they brought food to each house common room, and teachers are patrolling the halls and common rooms so you might wanna change. She says I do so and we go down. I see professor McGonagall and my Mum sitting in the common room talking. When they see me they stop.

"Ginny! What were you thinking? Trying to kill yourself! Your lucky Draco caught you in time!" Mum says, it it like a howler but worse as there are other people in the room. And it is being delivered in person. Professor McGonagall says something to Mum. Then turns to me.

"Ginevra, what you did last night is serious." She says sternly.

"I know, it won't happen again." I say.

"That is not something that can be taken lightly. I can't just brush it off." She says.

"I know. But Hermione and Draco talked to me and I realized I was very stupid to even think of that. Next time something happens I will go to someone for help." I say.

"Well you can say that, I can't accept it. I have enlisted a few volunteers to stay near you at all times."

"Who?" I ask in secret agony.

"Draco Malfoy, and Hermione here will be with you until I feel they can stop. This starts now, I need six weeks without any thoughts or actions of self harm or suicide. Do you understand?" she asks.

"I understand." I say through clenched teeth. I am not happy.

 **A/N Here you are another chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review something nice and if you can't don't review at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Draco's POV

When I wake up, Ginny is gone. I move to the window, it's closed but I still check.

"Heatous Revelio." I whisper at the handle. It shows zero signs of heat. I sigh out of relief. But I still wonder where she went. I dress for the day and head to the common room.

"Ah, Draco. Just in time. I was just telling Ginny about what we talked about last night. Are you still willing?" Professor McGonagall asks me as I enter the room.

"Yes, I will do it."

"Good. Miss Granger here will help you with the task." She says

"I can do it on my own." I say

"What about sleeping arrangements? You certainly can't sleep in the girls dormitories and I don't think Ginny would be happy moving away from her friends." She says.

"I guess your right." I say aloud.

"I don't need someone to watch me! I'm not a baby!" She says

"I never said you were a baby. But someone is going to watch you. There is no other choice! After what happened last night you can't be trusted!" She says

"You realize I am smarter than that, and IF I wanted I would wait the six weeks then do something. Don't you? Or do you think I am that stupid?" She says beyond pissed.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!-" Molly starts.

"Potter." Ginny says, probably just to piss her off.

"Whatever your last name is! That is not how you speak to the Headmistress! And I do not like that tone! Apologize right now!" Molly says angrily.

"I am so sorry you think I am stupid!" Ginny fake smiles.

"Ginny!" She mum yells.

"I did what you wanted." She says. _Is this some new form of showing grief? Is it hormones? Maybe both?_ I wonder.

"Molly, I think it's best we leave the subject for a bit. Lets go talk in my office." McGonagall says. Ginny storms off to her dorm. A while later Ginny, and I, are summoned to McGonagall's office.

"Come in. Take a seat. Ginny have you cooled off?" She asks

"I guess." She says

"Now, I know you don't want to be watched. And I have realized you would find ways around it, so I will give you one more chance. Draco you are off the hook, as they say. Ginny, you have one more chance, to prove yourself, not kill yourself. If I or any other professors find out you re even thinking about self harm, you will have to be watched. Do you understand?"

"Yes. And I am sorry for earlier. It's just hormones, and I don't how to cope. I mean, he was there one minute and gone the next. I didn't get to say goodbye, or tell him about our child. Nothing! We were supposed to grow old together have grandchildren and family all around us. Now it will never happen." Ginny says.

"What child?"

"I am with child. That is another reason why this is so hard on me." She says starting to cry.

"I didn't know." The older woman admits.

"I thought everyone knew after yesterday. I made a huge scene in the great hall. I was yelling and screaming. It slipped out." She admits

"I know about the scene, but to tell the truth, by the time the sound got to me it was very distorted. I think it was for many. I didn't realize what you were saying, until now. Forgive me." She says.

"There's no need to apologize. Good day." She says. We leave and I follow her at a distance.

"Did you not hear! Your off the hook! Leave me alone!" She yells, making sure there are other people around to witness. I admit defeat but I do check up on her every few hours. I have to keep my promise to Harry. That night supper is in the great hall. Most bodies had been picked up, and the few that were left were moved so dinner could be in there. Me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville all sit together t the Gryfinndor table.

"Students," The Headmistress's voice boomed. "Many of you are grieving, and to those of you who aren't I almost envy you. We lost a lot of people. Lots of you don't want to go home. Almost all of you want to stay here. So starting tomorrow, I can offer grief counselling. We will resume classes next week. Students who need it will seek counselling. in half the day class in the other. Those who don't will attend classes full time. But you are not trapped here. If you want there will be multiple trains, on multiple days, to take you home. But if you do decide to go home when you return next year you will have to repeat the year you left from. Any questions?"

Some Hufflepuff kid speaks up. " Are the rumours true?" He asks.

"What rumours?" McGonagall asks.

"That Harry Potters 'wife' tried to kill herself because she is knocked up?" He asks. A couple people gasp. Some snicker. It angers me.

"Even if said rumour were true I couldn't tell you. And that is very inappropriate of you to ask. 5 points from Hufflepuff, for wasting my time. And you re coming to see me after dinner." She says. I silently snicker to myself.

"Are there any more, legitimate, questions?" She asks clearly pissed. No one speaks up. "Then let the dinner begin." She says and food appears in front of them. The hall is quieter than usual not raising above a whisper. It is weird. We eat in silence, accept for "would you pass the," type thing. It's kinda creepy. I head up to my dorm once I am done eating. I sit on my bed mentally going through the past couple of days. My mind moves to memories of me and Harry, I miss him so much. Then a subject pops into my head and although I want to bury it I can't. Then all the other things I don't wish to remember come flying back. Harry's dead body. Ginny screaming and crying. My parents kicking me out. My first year. The first time father ever yelled at me. Other memories come back too. But those are the worst.

"Draco!"

"What?" I ask being pulled from my thoughts.

"That just flew in for you." Neville nods to the paper on my lap. I rip it open.

 _Draco,_

 _I need to see you in my office. Come asap._

 _Headmistress McGonagall._

"McGonagall wants to see me." I say and leave the room. I quickly walk to her office. I enter and see the woman in green writing something. I find it odd that she is Gryfinndor's Head Professor but she always wears Slytherin green.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask.

"Yes Draco, come in. Take a seat."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well as you know a student mentioned a rumor at dinner. Although it is the truth, I am trying to save Ginny the pain. I want to find out who started the rumor. I know you have told Neville, Hermione, and Myself. Have you told anyone else?"

 **A/N Sorry I am soo late for updating. It has been crazy, and I had more important things to do. Sorry but my family comes before Fanfiction. And sorry that it is so short. Next one will be longer. But anyway here it is. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is another chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for the late update!**

Chapter 5

McGonagall's POV

"No! I would never do that! Ginny is struggling without the entire school knowing. I don't want anything to happen to her her." Draco says defensively.

"I am just trying to figure out how the information was circulated. I know there were some people in the Gryfinndor common room the other morning, but I spoke to them before I Ginny was awake that morning, they weren't listening and even if they were they did not hear. Who on earth did this?" I speak mostly to myself.

"Did you ask the Hufflepuff from earlier?" Draco asks.

"He said he heard it from some other Hufflepuff who heard it from some boy. Didn't know which house. That is the problem, rumors spread like Cornish Pixies. I have no idea who started the rumor. Is there anyone you could think of?" I ask Draco, desperate.

"Sounds like Slytherin's to me. But who?" I can tell Draco is thinking hard. I am too. "Who all has been in here, in the last couple of days?" He asks.

"Tons of students." I answer.

"Any Slytherins?"

"A few. Why?"

"Muggle recording devices. They record any and all noise within certain distance of it's location. It is possible a Slytherin dropped one in here. So any Slytherins before Ginny came in here and told you?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Ok, now to narrow our search, they would have to come with a very well to do family."

"That narrows it a bit."

"Someone with lots of there own space, or a place they can easily access that is private."

"Like the Head Boy's sleeping chambers?" I ask

"Yes, or girls."

"I think I know who did it." I say confidently.

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"You think?"

"I am almost positive. I am sending for him. You go to the positions store cupboard-" Draco cuts me off.

"It was wiped clean, between healing positions, and the death eaters ransacking it, I would be surprised to find anything in there." He says

"I know, but there is a secret compartment inside is there is a small amount of Veritaserum. There are also empty bottles from it. Get an empty bottle and put some water in it and turn it brownish black to look like the legitimate thing. I have a feeling he won't be telling the truth. We will can threaten to use it. He will talk." I say. A few minutes later Draco returns. A minute later Blaise walks in.

"Headmistress..." He nods pleasantly. "...Malfoy." He sneers.

"Zabini." Draco returns the favor.

"Stop it. Blaise take a seat." He does so. " Have you heard the rumor about Mrs. Potter?" I ask

"Yeah I have. The entire schools knows. At least they do now." He says smugly, chuckling the last part, it only pushes me closer to the edge. I feel so sorry for Ginny.

"When did you find out?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"Early yesterday after noon."

"Who told you the rumor." I quiz.

"Just some," He pauses and moves his hand around. "Random kid. I guess."

"Did you speak directly to them, or did you overhear."

"Over heard I guess."

"Would you mind describing the student to me." For a second there is a look of horror on his face. He quickly replies.

"Some, um, small red headed kid."

"Male or female?" I take notes trying to not seem suspicious.

"Female."

"Older or younger student?"

"Older, probably year six."

"Another Slytherin?"

"Um, yeah I think so."

"Ok. I will look at the student files." I turn around and summon files that match the description. None come up. "Are you sure they were Slytherin?" I ask

"No, not 100 percent." He says. I summon files with the info I do have. Two come up. I open the first one. The girl had died in the war. I dismiss the file. I open the other. Ginevra Weasley. I think for a moment. I dismiss Ginny's file and turn back to the boys.

"It appears there are two possible people. Where did you talk with them?" I ask.

"uh just in the hall way." He says

"Which hall way." I ask

"One near the Slytherin's chambers." He says.

"That is a lie!" Draco, who also saw the files says.

"Why would I lie?" Blaise asks Draco as though he is superior to Draco. I look at Draco, not wanting him to accuse yet.

"Why were you there mid-day? Don't you have your Head Boy patrols?" I ask.

"Well I needed to do something really quick in my chamber."

"What would that be?"

"I was just grabbing something." He says.

"Would that happen to be some information?" Draco starts I decide not to stop him.

"What information, why would you say that?" he says

"Because you started the rumor!" Draco says. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Blaise's hand silently slips under the desk. I feel the tiniest jerk from the table. His hand retreats in a fist it then make it's way towards his pocket. I step in.

"What is in your hand?" I ask. He puts on a confused face. His hand hovers above his pocket.

"Nothing!" He sort of yelps

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me your hand?"

"I haven't got anything!" He says angry.

"Accio what's in Blaise's hand." I wave my wand. A small 3 inch by 2 inch items flies to me, as Blaise says,

"You Bitch! You had no right! Besides it proves nothing!" He screams.

"Excuse me! That is no way to speak to me! And it is a recording device you placed it on the under side of my desk yesterday. You listened to my conversation with Ginevra! And probably a ton more students! This not acceptable! Draco please leave, and go get Professor Snape."

Draco's POV

I go to the professors chambers. I knock on his door. He doesn't like like me, but he doesn't hate me. I am a very good student in his class, but he doesn't like how much time a spend with Gryfinndors.

"Who is it?!" He asks sounding sort of pissed off.

"Draco Malfoy." I say. He opens the door curiosity all over his face.

"Draco, I presume you have a reason to be here?" He says in his regular monotone voice.

"Right, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." I say.

"Do you know why she wants to see me?" He asks. "Because if she is asking me about my actions in the past,-" I cut him off.

"No, I think she wants to expel Blaise Zabini." I seriously, his eyes grow wide and he takes off in a hurry, his robes look like the are flying behind him. I decide to head back to my dorm. When I get there Neville and Ron are waiting. Curiosity all over their faces.

"McGonagall was trying to figure out who told the school about Ginny." I say.

"You mean that gross rumor?" Ron asks. Me and Neville look at each other. Silently we decide I have to tell him.

(Something new) Ron's POV

Draco and Neville exchange a look. Something is up. I think about that gross rumor. It is so untrue, if I ever find out who started it I swear, Draco starts talking.

"We-, I have to tell you something." He says to me.

"What would that be?" I ask slowly and cautiously.

"Well, um you see, uhh, why don't you take a seat?" Draco says. I do so reluctantly.

"Well you know how Ginny and Harry were married? Are married? Anyway not the point." He says

"Yah, it was the best and worst day of my life!"

"Well I am guessing you have a good idea of what they did that night." He says

"Yes. But there is no way she is pregnant from then, she would be showing a ton, and there is no way she is using glamour." I say. There is no way. It's not true. And she wouldn't do anything here at Hogwarts. She isn't pregnant, and she did NOT try to kill herself. She would have visible injuries, wouldn't she? No way she is cutting her wrists. I don't know of anyway you can kill your self with magic. She hasn't been to the potionery. So no poison. And even if she got muggle drugs, I remember Hermione saying something about, liver failure? She would be in the hospital wing. She didn't try and kill herself. And she is not pregnant.

"They did that again I think over the break. I'm just guessing. She is pregnant." He says.

"No! NO! She is NOT pregnant!" I yell. My baby sister? Pregnant? Next they will tell me I knocked up Hermione. Which I haven't touched her yet. _This is a joke!_ I think. Yes! It is a joke. "Good try guys, but that wasn't funny." I say

"Ron we aren't joking. Ginny is pregnant. And she did try to kill herself."

"No, there would be signs. She did not try to kill herself. And Ginny knows better than to get herself knocked up." I say.

"There are signs, she is bruised all around her rib cage." Draco says.

"How would you know?" I say. He shouldn't know that!

"Because if it weren't for me, she wouldn't have those bruises, she would be dead in the court yard below our window!" Draco yells.

"That is a lie! Why would she try to kill herself in here?" I scream.

"Because no one was here! I saved her! I grabbed her and pulled her back in after she jumped!"

"No! That's not true! Why are you lying about something like this?!"

"Remember how she slept in Harry's bed the night before last?" He says a bit calmer.

"Yeah." I say

"She was there because that is where I put her after she fell asleep crying, and wanting to be with Harry." I say.

"No! This isn't real! Neville back me up!" I shout. He shakes his head and leaves. I sit not saying anything. He comes back a couple minutes later with Ginny.

"It really happened." Neville says to me.

"What? No! Ginny tell they are lying!" She shakes her head. She then pulls up shirt revealing purple bruises with yellow around the edges on her rib cage. I look at her stomach. There is the tiniest bump. It is true my little sister is depressed, pregnant, and widowed, at sixteen. So far, her life sucks.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update. So to compensate it is a slightly longer chapter. (It's the biggest so far.) I just have been super busy. I may not write for a while now tho. Like until after the twenty-eighth. I think I found my bday present in the computer room at my house. I don't know and don't wanna be tempted to look. So just a heads up. I may post before then but again, might not. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Did you like how I showed Ron's POV. Review me and let me now what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am writing but only cuz someone else is in the room. Enjoy! I own nothing, only the plot!**

Ginny's POV

I just showed Ron the proof that I tried to kill myself. I see him gaping, Draco and Neville look a little shocked too.

"What? Are the bruises that bad?" I ask. I look at them, they seem like they did the yesterday.

"Ginny, we're looking a little further south." Draco says.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything." I say looking.

"You're showing." Neville says.

"What? No, No I'm not!" I say. I walk towards the mirror that is in the room. I look and I see it I am showing the tiniest bit. I quickly pull my shirt down. It's no longer noticeable. I sigh out of relief. "I guess I am." I say in defeat. Soon everyone will be able to see, through my shirt. It could be mere weeks before I have to use spells to enlarge my clothes. I shudder slightly at the thought. I look over at Ron. It is like he was petrified. "Ron?" I say. Nothing. I shout his name. His full name at the top of my lungs. Nothing. "I think he's in shock." I say. I then notice that it looks like he is going really pale. I check for a pulse, it's barely noticeable, slowing quickly. "I'm getting Madam Pomfery!" I quickly run out of the common room to the hospital wing. I slow down a bit, remembering I could harm the baby.

"Madam Pomfery! Madam Pomfery!" I shout she is walking the other way.

"Mrs. Potter! Slow down! You will hurt the baby." She says the last part in a hush.

"I'm sorry, it's my brother Ron! He found out about the baby and then he didn't say anything, his pulse is slowing rapidly!" I say my voice from normal to super high pitch as I said more of the sentence.

"Did you leave him alone?" She asks.

"No. Draco and Neville are with him." I say.

"Get them to bring him down here. Now!" She says. I send a voice patronus. Which I immediately regret. I was already tired before I came then I ran here. Then I sent the patronus.

"Ginevra lay down you don't look to good. Just lay down here, you would pass out before you get to your dorm." She tells me I do as told I take a bed beside another empty one I also can't hear another people. I lay down and suddenly realize just how tired I am. I fall asleep instantly besides the fact that I wanted to stay up to see Ron ok. But I pull up the blanket and am asleep.

Draco's POV

Suddenly a bright white wispy horse enters the room. I hear Ginny's voice.

"Get Ron down here now! Make a magical stretcher, levitate him, it doesn't matter, just get him to the hospital wing asap. There is no time to get a teacher! I can't lose him!" The horse says using Ginny's voice. We do a levitation spell. By the time we have Ron safely float between us and we are leaving the horse is gone. I panic, but keep moving

"Neville!"

"What?" He asks we start to jog because Ron's breathing is slowing.

"The horse disappeared!" I say.

"Yeah, so. They do that." He says

"Neither of us acknowledged it!" I say. When a voice patronus is sent you have to acknowledge it for it to go away. We didn't which. means something happened. Sudden extreme distraction, and death are the most common reasons but there are other explanations.

"Well, she didn't die." Neville offers but I can tell he is worried

"Then what did happen?" I say as we reach the hospital wing. We go in Madam Pomfery was waiting.

"Set him down here. What happened?" She asks. Madam Pomfery looks for a pulse or breath. I see Ginny laying on the next bed over. She looks tired. She probably was told to go to sleep.

"He found out about Ginny's pregnancy, and her failed suicide attempt." I say.

"He got really quiet. We thought he was taking it all in until Ginny noticed his pulse slowing." Neville adds. She looks at Ron.

"I don't know what is happening." She says after looking for a blockage in his throat. She moves around. She grabs a potion. She pours it down his throat. He starts getting colour back.

"Is he ok?" I ask.

"I haven't a clue what is wrong, but that potion will give us about two hours." She rushes around looking for things, potions, tools, reference books, tests for things. Anything she thinks might help.

"Should I go get another teacher?" I ask.

"Yes Draco go get Professor Snape. Neville get the Headmistress." She continues looking for standard thing that could cause this. I return with Snape. He isn't exactly happy, but knows he was asked for because he say much better with potions than the nurse. Soon there are more teachers. I look at the time. They only have 30 minutes left approximately. After another hour and dose of the potion later, there are no new leads and everyone is tired.

"I think we should call it a night, we are all tired. This isn't doing any good for anyone. We will regroup in the morning." Madam Pomfery says.

We reluctantly agree. Everyone goes to their chambers us and the teachers. I barely get any sleep, I am worried about Ginny. The next day goes by nothing changes. After he had been in the Hospital wing 42 hours Madam Pomfery pulls me aside. We get her Ginny, Madam Pomfery and I need to talk to her.

"Ginny. We need to talk to you." I say. She nods and comes over to us just a few feet away from Ron's bed.

"We have determined that your brothers heart is failing." The old woman says solemnly.

"Can you fix it?" She asks

"I'm afraid not. I have spoken to doctors from St. Mungo's, they can't do anything either. I even reached out to a squib friend of mine that's a doctor. There is no know cure, or treatment that will help now."

Ginny's POV

"What is happening, why can you fix it?" I say, tears sting my eyes.

"A parasite, well more like millions of parasites, are eating away the cells in his heart. His heart has been damaged severely. It was already very weak probably before the war. I think your information put it over the edge." She says. I cry. "It's a disease that hits more muggles than wizards. It's a very rare form of what is called cancer." She adds. I cry. It was my fault. I did things that pushed him over the edge. I cry harder.

"Nothing can be done?" I ask.

"No. He has probably had it for two years. If we knew sooner maybe, but, it is too late for anything." She says

"But he is breathing! His heart is still beating!" I say.

"We are doing that for him." She reminds me. "You have a decision to make." She says

"What?"

"Your parents, are so grief stricken they are unfit to make a good choice on the matter. You get to decide if we continue like this and have him give out spontaneously when his heart can't go on with help. Or you can chose to have us stop the potion. It will be at a certain time and you can say proper good byes." She says

"I can't make this decision!" I say. I look at my brother.

"We have talked to your entire family. All of them are either too upset, can't make a decision like that, or well, one of them doesn't care." She says. I hate Percy. He used to be ok but now he is is just 100 percent asshole. He would have been the best for a decision like this.

"Can I have some time to think?" I ask.

"Of course." She says. I can't believe it. _Why does he have to die? Am I not suffering enough because_ _of Harry?_ I sob. It's so unfair! My parents aren't in the right mental state? Well guess what? Me neither!

I go up to my dorm, I am glad no one is in there. I shut and lock the door, I am not supposed but _fuck it_. _What are they going to do? Expel me?_ I don't give a shit anymore. I place a spell that if anyone tries to unlock the door they will be hit with my Bat Bogey hex. I lay down and cry. I then get angry. I scream. I swear out loud. I cry and scream some more. Suddenly I burst out laughing. _Stupid hormones._ I hear someone approach the door, a wicked smile grows on my face. First they try the knob. Next she knocks, I don't answer. Then she tries to unlock it. I hear some screaming I listen as they run away. I snort, followed by laughing. But my joy doesn't last. I break down and cry again. I fall asleep. When I wake up it must be midnight or later. I disarm the door, and leave. I am hungry. I feel a bit bad when I see Hermione, Luna, and the other two girls in our dorm but they look comfortable enough. They were able to fall asleep. I leave and sneak down toward the kitchen. The house elf's are happy to see someone, well most are. I get some food and go up to the common room. I sit down on an unoccupied couch. Hermione has scratches all over her face and hands, probably elsewhere too, she tried the door. One of the other girls did too. I feel a bit bad now. I start thinking about what I have to do. I think for a long time before I come to a conclusion, we will pull the plug, in one week. That way everyone has a chance to come say goodbye, even Charlie. I smile at the thought of seeing him, but I am seeing him for the wrong reason. I sigh. I go back up to bed but don't sleep at all.

Hermione's POV

When I wake up I am in the common room. I then remember what happened. I go up to our dorm and see the door open, I am cautious. I see Ginny writing something. It looks like a letter.

"Morning." I say maybe a bit too coldly.

"I realize I was an ass but seriously do you have to be so rude?" She asks.

"I am sorry, this must be a really rough time for you." I say gently.

"Ya think! I just have to decide to kill my brother or let him suffer then die! I just lost my husband! This is so unfair." She mumbles the last part screaming everything else.

"Unfair? You wanna talk about how UNFAIR it is for you?!" I shout. _I'm a wreck._

"You don't have a clue what this is like for me!" She growls.

"I might not know exactly what your going through, but it isn't all puppies and rainbows for me!" I say.

"This is so hard for me! You don't even realize how hard this is for me!" She says upset. I get really pissed at this.

"You don't think it is hard for me too? I lost one of my best friends! I am about to lose my boyfriend! And unlike you, I don't have anyone to protect me! Or to watch over me! Also I know when it is going to happen! I have to sit at his bed side KNOWING it is going to happen! I don't have a little piece of him growing inside me! You do! Your acting like a little baby! I have it probably as bad as you! Am I running around trying to kill myself? Am I crying and locking people out of there bedrooms for hours on end? I am breaking like a billion school rules daily? No because, I am mature! Unlike you!" I scream.

"This is a million times harder for me! I lost my HUSBAND! I am being forced to kill my BROTHER! I have someone watching over me constantly! Not only do I know what's coming, but I chose it! You don't have to! I am having a baby at sixteen! You're not! You're acting like smart-Alec, stuck up snob! I have it so much harder than you! Yes, I tried to kill myself! Yes, I locked people out of their bedrooms and cried for a bit! Yes, I am probably breaking a lot of school rules! But at least I am actually grieving! You just sit around not saying anything! Have you even cried a single tear over this war?" She shoots back. I hate her.

"Because of the war I had to make my parents forget they have a kid! I cry myself to sleep every night! I sit around not saying anything because that is how I grieve! I have the maturity to do that unlike you!" I fire at her.

"Look. You're right! Everyone has a different way of grieving! Everyone also has their own way of showing maturity! Just because I am not following school rules doesn't mean I am a little kid! I am mature enough to get pregnant! I bet you're still pure! Perfect, smart, little MUDBLOOD!" She screams the last word. I can't believe she went that far! I can't hold back any longer. I don't care if she is knocked up!

"You little BITCH!" I throw myself at her.

 **A/N Cliffhanger! Bitch fight! Cliffhanger leaving off in the middle of a bitch fight! You guys probably hate me right now. Please review what you think. The more you review the faster I write! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongA/N Here is another chapter. Enjoy!/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ginny's POV/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermione throws herself at me knocking me to the ground. I kick and hit her. I try to push her off of me. She pulls my hair, I try to do anything to get the psychotic bitch off of me. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What's going on? Is there a Nargle in here?" Luna asks./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"This crazy bitch threw herself at me!" I scream still trying to get her off of me. Luna runs out of the room. She returns with a few other girls and they successfully pull Hermione off of me./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What happened?" Luna asks./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I thought you were friends?" One of the other girls asks confused./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"She doesn't have any respect for me! She has no idea what I am going through!" I say./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"She is being a cry baby, brat, who can't even take responsibility for her actions!" Hermione shouts./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What's going on in here?" Professor McGonagall says as she enters the room. Someone must have run and got her./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"They had a massive fight." Another girl replies innocently. The professor looks at us and knows who was fighting by messy hair and clothing sitting wrong./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Follow me to my office." She says. We have a long awkward walk, which is made even longer by moving stair cases. When we get to her office we sit down./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ginny, what happened?" She asks me. "Tell me everything from your point of view." She says./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well it all started yesterday, after Madam Pomfery told me what I have to decide. I was every upset and wanted to be alone. I went to my-, our dorm." I correct myself even though I didn't want to. "I admit I locked the door from the inside. I then laid down and cried myself to sleep." I go to continue but Hermione interrupts./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"She also set wards so if anyone tried to unlock the door from the outside they would be hexed." She says angrily. I smile a tiny smug smile./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Is that true?" McGonagall asks./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yes." I say truthfully./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well not only is that breaking 3 school rules but you also lied to me. So four rules. Continue on. Telling me emeverything/em." She repeats./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well eventually I woke up an was hungry. So I snuck down to the kitchen and got a sandwich and went back the dorm. I ate and went back to sleep. This morning Hermione came up. She was angry at me and I understand why. I was, and still am, feeling really crappy and said something about how unfair it is. Hermione lost it on me. She started screaming at me. Basically calling me a slut. Saying that I have it so easy. It really hurt so I called her out on thinking she is so perfect, and how she isn't even upset about anything. I called her a Mudblood. She called me a bitch and threw herself me. I started trying to get her off of me because she could have badly injured me or the baby. Luna walked in and saw what was happening she got some girls to pull her off of me then you came." I say./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well that wasn't exactly nice of you. And you broke even more school rules. Hermione tell me your side of the story." Hermione goes on to tell a similar story./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well. After hearing both sides of the story and looking at what you have done I have to side with Hermione. You have been breaking school rules and it can't go unpunished. Detention, with me, every other day, for ninety minutes, for two months." I cut her off/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"In total that would be 2790 minutes!" I exclaim./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I am not finished. Also you will have all your homework done and approved, by me, with-in four days of it being assigned." /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Professor! That's almost impossible!" I cry out./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Almost is the key word. You'll find a way to do it." She says. She turns to Hermione. "Your not off the hook though. Detention with me and Ginevra for two weeks. You may go." She says. I stand up to leave./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Not you." She says to me I sit back down. Hermione leaves./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"What now?" I ask upset. I need to get to he hospital wing./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Your might not have to do the second month if your behavior changes drastically. Now I was thinking it would be a lot easier if you didn't have to return to school next year." She says obviously talking about my baby./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I am not dropping out of that is what you are saying." I say./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"No. I was thinking. If you can pass some testing I can move you up to the seventh year classes. Do you want to try?" /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I don't know. I mean Everything is so messed up. I am putting Harry in the ground tomorrow, and Ron in a week or so. I don't know if I can manage." I say. "I want to so badly but between detention and everything else. I don't think I can."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well the detentions with me are so I can help you keep up with your studies and everything. The reason I need your home work is so that I know you are understanding everything. I think you should try." She says./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ok. I will try. When does school start again?" I ask./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ten days. Detention starts then. And do try to make up with Hermione. You need all the help you can get if you want to get out this." She says. I get up and leave. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I tell Madam Pomfery what I have decided. I skip lunch, stay until supper and go down to the great hall. I put a few spoons of mash potatoes on my plate and a small amount of salad on my plate I pass by the roasts and grab a roll. I rip off a piece of roll and pop it in my mouth./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Is that what you are eating?" Draco asks me as he sits down beside me and starts loading his plate./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Well it is on my plate so yes." I continue with the roll./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"That is so little though." Draco says./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yeah so?" I ask./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Your eating for two now." He says/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I am not hungry. I ate a big lunch." I say/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ginny." He starts./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yes?" I ask/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Your lying. You weren't here at lunch." He says./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Fine. I just don't feel good." I admit./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Is it the baby?" He asks quieting his voice./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I guess." /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Maybe you should talk to Madam Pomfery she might have something to help." He suggests. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Maybe. Will you come with me to see Ron?" I ask./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I will. If, you try to eat some more. You don't need eat a ton but please eat some more. It can't be good for the baby to starve yourself." He says gently./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ok." We eat in silence. Then go to see Ron. We stay until we have to go. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I approach my dorm. Hermione is in there. I almost don't enter. but go in after a moments contemplation./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermione?" I ask./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yes?" She asks after giving me half a glance./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I am sorry, for being an asshole earlier. You're right I have been really out of line. I shouldn't be going around breaking every school rule there is. I am also sorry for calling you a Mudblood. And I am really sorry for saying you weren't grieving. I was so out of line it is not even funny. Can you forgive me?" By the time I finish she is turned around looking right at me. I plead with my eyes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Yes. And I am sorry for picking a fight and for my mood swings. I am also sorry for attacking you. I hope you can forgive me." She says. We hug each other. It feels good to make up./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Draco's POV/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I wake up in the morning. I want to go back to bed and forget this day is happening. It is March fifteenth. Today we bury Harry. I long for something I haven't in years. My mothers gentle words and soothing touch. I haven't spoken to her since the summer before third year. Maybe I should try to contact her. Father is gone now and she has no one, emmaybe she will take me back. /emI put on the first clothes I see and go to breakfast. I sit with our group but nothing is said. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"When I finish I go upstairs and shower, I shave, which I haven't done in a few days. I put on my best clothing. I look at my self in the mirror. I suddenly wish I had something else to wear. This is the suit I wore to his wedding. I can't wear it as is. I change the white dress shirt to a sort of 'dirty' periwinkle blue. I change the red tie to dark blue. The vest was already ditched as well. I take out the fake pocket square and neatly fold a handkerchief. It will do. I walk down the stairs to the common room. Ginny comes down the stairs at the same time. She wears a knee length black dress there are selves down to her mid fore arm. The dress doesn't cling much but does flare out a bit more after her waist. She wears black flats. The material comes up over her toes and twist once or twice and continues to the other side of her foot. Her earrings are black dangling stones. She wears little make up and her hair is braided and twisted into a bun on the back of her head. We walk together to one of the two port keys. We wait at it with the rest of our group, all dressed in black. Soon we go we get to Godric's Hallow. We go into the little church. As we sit another group of people mostly professors comes, a few others show up including the other Weasleys. Me and Ginny sit at the front. The service finally starts at one. Ginny starts crying a few minutes in, I pull her closer and hold her as if to say 'everything will be ok.' /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"At the end of the service everyone passes forward a small item. The items are something people want Harry to have. I give the first snitch he ever caught. Ginny puts a vial in. Along with a small paper wrapped around it saying. 'You're going to be a daddy, Harry.' She was supposed to give it t him after the war. Everything is put in a beautiful wooden box, and put in Harry's coffin. After the service, me, Neville, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas carry Harry's coffin to where he will be laid to rest. We walk to the spot that is ready for us, next to Harry's parents. He is set in the ground. Everyone puts a shovel or two of dirt on the coffin. Ginny leans on me for support. Emotional and possibly physical. Once everyone has put their share of soil on him we stay a few more minutes then we head back to the port keys. We head back to Hogwarts and everyone who was at the funeral goes to the Room of Requirement. There, there is a dinner. Before everyone eats I make a speech. I walk to the front of the room. There is a podium, I set the q-cards on it. I start. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Thank you everyone for coming. Today we are here to honor Harry and what he did for us. Harry is a different person to all of us. Brother, Husband, Student, Teacher, Friend, but most importantly he was our family. He had no living blood family. So he made a family. Us. Harry was a brother to me. In our first year we weren't friends. No one thought we could ever be friends. But I ditched the way my parents raised me and helped him one night in the summer between first and second year. We became quick friends. In two years we went from enemy's to brothers. We did everything together. In third year we broke some rules and practiced our patronus's together. In fourth year I helped Harry sneak to the prefects bathroom to figure out the egg. I ran around in the Slytherin's corridor so he could get there undetected. Some of you may remember that." I look at the professors. "Professor McGonagall thought I was losing it." There is a slight chuckle. "We did so many things together I can remember it all. It hurts to lose him. But we still have the memories. He didn't die in vain. He died protecting his Wife, Ginny. His friends, his professors, his school mates, and most importantly, his home. Harry wouldn't want us to cry and mope over his death, but celebrate his life. So lets join together and have one last dinner with him." I finish. By the end all the females are crying. The men with the most solemn looks on their faces imaginable some are slip a tear or two. Everyone eats. We all talk about cherished memories of him. There's tears, laughter, smiles and frowns. Harry would be pleased./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"strongA/N So I know the end is kinda depressing, and the entire chapter is almost pure fluff, but I really wanted Draco to make that speech. And some important stuff happened. I promise though. I wont go through Ron's funeral. Please review something NICE, or nothing at all. I work really hard on these chapters and somethings are hard to write. So please constructive criticism, or nothing. Bye! /strong /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N …..I got nothing. Enjoy!**

Ginny's POV

Harry's funeral is a sad day, but the next day is even sadder. My family starts coming to say good bye to Ron. We start with the more distant Family and are going to work our way to the immediate family. Not everyday brings some one but throughout the week I see more family than ever before at once. Each day gets harder. Draco and our other friends come later in the week. Then the horrid day comes. March 21st. I don't eat breakfast. I go straight to the Hospital Wing. Soon Mum and Dad arrive. When they arrive Mum is already in tears. Dad is a wreck. They plan to stay the whole day but say the parts of their goodbyes they don't want others to hear. Not long after Bill and Fleur get here. They will stay the whole day as well but say their goodbyes then. Not long after Charlie gets here at about nine in the morning. I am happy to see him, but sad because of why he is here. After the twins arrive. They are sad, say their goodbyes, then try to cheer everyone up a bit. Hermione comes later in the day at about two. I have a hard time to imagine how Hermione feels. Yes they weren't married, she's not losing a husband. But at the same time she never got the chance for that to happen. We hug and cry. Hermione says her good byes. I say mine. Mum and Dad say theirs. Then everyone actually says goodbye. The potion will stop working anytime. I feel like a chicken in line to have my head cut off. Then it happens. The spell that says his heart isn't beating. The sobbing starts. Madam Pomfery comes over. She disarms the alarm.

"Time of death," She checks her watch. "6:03pm, March 21st 1998." She says sounding very official. She takes his bed sheet and pulls it over his head. She pulls the bed away. But no one moves from their seats. I think about the time he died. He would be happy, 6:03 was his favorite time because that's when we would actually would start eating supper. I smile a little at the thought. I stand there for a while longer. Until suddenly I can't to stay there. I run up the stairs eventually deciding where to go, I go to the Room of Requirement. When I enter, there is a large bed, with tons of pillows and a lot of tissues. I lay down and sob possibly harder than over Harry. I fall asleep not long after.

Draco's POV

I feel really sorry for Ginny. It must be so hard. The weather is correct for how she feels. It is dark out now and it is raining. I try to imagine what today has been like. I realize I haven't seen Ginny all day. Hermione steps through the portrait hole. I hand her some tissues as her face is red and there are streams of tears down her cheeks. She slows down with the crying.

"Do you know where Ginny is? I hate to be insensitive but I have been in here all day and haven't seen her once." I ask gently.

"She is not here?" Hermione asks.

"Not unless she came between like five and five thirty. Why?"

"Out of nowhere she ran out of the Hospital wing. I thought she came here." Hermione says, panic growing on her face.

"I thought she was still there. Let's not worry, lets just leave her alone. She will come around when she is ready."

"I guess. I am just worried, she doesn't have her wand with her."

"Lets not worry until tomorrow morning. You know if you want there is still a half hour, you could go eat something."

"No. I am not hungry." She says before going up to her dorm. _Girls make no sense! Why would anyone pass up a chance food?_ I don't understand. I should write my mother. _What's the worst that can happen? She will send it back?_ I grab some parchment and a quill.

 _Narcissa,_

 _We haven't spoken in a long time, I think that is because of Lucius. Lately things have been hard for me. And it has made me realize that, I miss you. If you will take me back, I want to be back your life._

 _Your, son?_

 _Draco._

I put it in an envelope and quickly head to the owlery. I send the letter to the manor. Then I go back o the common room. I decide to go to bed early. School starts in a few days and I should get onto some kind of schedule.

The next day is Ron's funeral, but I won't be attending. It is just going to be the Weasleys and Hermione. I was invited but, decided not to go. I sit in the common reading. Suddenly I see my owl approach the window. I go over and let her in. I pet her as I take the letter.

 _Draco,_

 _I got your letter. I have missed you too. There were many nights I longed to talk to you but couldn't because of Lucius. This doesn't mean we are back to the way we are though. I want to talk to you soon. How about the first Saturday of April? We can meet in the little cafe there on the edge of town. I hope this works for you. Please reply soon._

 _Your_ _MOM_ _._

 _P.S. I will always be your mom, and you will always be my baby boy._

Wow. She wants me back. I quickly write to tell her I will be there at 2pm.

A little while after midnight Ginny returns.

"How are you doing?" I ask as she sits down beside me on the couch.

"I guess I will survive." She says as more tears roll down her cheek. I wipe them away gently.

"Remember what I said about Harry?" I ask.

"Yah."

"I am sure the same applies for Ron."

"I guess, but how much am I supposed to take?" She asks.

"I don't know." I sigh. She leans on me. We talk for a bit until she falls asleep. It would have been ok if my arm wasn't pinned and is falling asleep. I try to free my arm without waking her. I finally do. I know that if I leave her there she will feel stiff in the morning I use spells so the stairs don't turn into slides and pick her up and carry her to her bed. I lay her down and pull the covers over her. I go to bed shortly after.

Ginny's POV

I wake up the next morning and plan on doing nothing until my wand alerts me that I have a doctors appointment today. I dress for it and go down to the common room.

"Going somewhere?" Draco asks.

"Yeah. I have a doctors appointment for the baby. I will probably get to see her today. I haven't seen her yet. It's only my second time. I wish Harry could be there."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" He asks. There has to be someone living she would like to accompany her.

"Will you come with me?" I ask.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. Why not." He goes and gets dressed and we go. Together we walk to Hogsmade where we can floo there.

"Earlier you said you will get to see _her_?" He asks as we walk through the path that is four inches closer to the ground than all the other snow.

"It is just a hunch. I want a girl, but I probably won't know for another month or two."

"That makes sense." We reach the fireplace and floo to the doctors office. We wait for a while before we are called in.

"Ms. Potter?" The nurse asks for confirmation once we are in the room.

"I really don't know anymore." I admit. "I guess that is right." I say. She weighs me and takes some blood because it is my first official appointment, the first I just went in to get the results of the test I took at home.

"How far along are you?" She asks.

"About 15 weeks."

"Ok. We probably won't be able to tell the gender today, but probably next time. Now we will look at the baby." she puts the cold blue sludgy potion on my stomach. She moves her wand over my stomach, not touching it but almost. An image is displayed from the other end of her wand. She points at it with her free hand.

"That is your baby." she says. Tears threaten to roll my cheeks. I wipe them away. _Damn hormones!_

"Are you ok Ginny?" Draco asks.

"Just hormones." I say. She checks the heartbeat. Then vanishes the potion. She looks at her notes.

"Ok, so the baby is healthy, and you seem healthy. Which is good, but we do need to keep a close eye on your weight. Your are short and have a very petite frame, also your are young. Now your should probably gain 28-40 pounds, but that will be very hard on your body because it all goes to one place. You will probably need up on bed rest, but for now we will just monitor. Any questions?" She asks.

"Um. No." I can't think of any.

"Ok, here are your prenatal vitamins I will see you next month." I make another appointment we floo back to Hogsmade and I realize I haven't eaten anything.

"Can we get some lunch well we are here? I haven't eaten today." I ask Draco.

"Sure." He says. We go to the cafe because they have some amazing wraps there. Once we decide what we are going to order Draco says he will try to pay for us both. _I wont let him. I can cover it._

"Draco I can pay for it."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should."

"Draco let me pay for my food, I am hungry!" I whine.

"You should be saving your money, you have a baby on the way." He argues.

"When Harry died I got everything he owned! There is a lot of gold in that vault and even more will be added day day because of his death and Ron's! I don't need to worry about money! You do! Your parents left you with what was in your vault. They haven't been adding to it. You are going to run out eventually, and it will be sooner if you buy my lunch." I fight back.

"Damn it Ginny! Don't worry about me! Let me pay for this!"

I give in he will pay for this though. Well he orders he hand me his coat and I grab a table for us. I put the money into one of his pockets. He paid for it, but the money came from me. Eventually he bring back our food. I eat my wrap in like two seconds.

"Don't you think you ate that a bit fast?" Draco asks awkwardly.

"Don't judge my eating habits! I am pregnant! Where did you get the idea pregnant women eat like the rest of civilization?"

"I don't know I just thought that-" I cut him off.

"Well you thought wrong!" I say only slightly pissed.

"Sorry." He apologizes. Suddenly I don't feel so good. I run to the bathroom, I am thankful it is universal because I don't have time to figure out where to go. I reach a toilet just as I spill my guts out. Draco comes in after me. He sees me puking because I didn't close the door. He comes in and crouches down, he pulls my hair back. Once I am finished puking Draco grabs his food from the table and we go back which takes an extra five minutes because somehow I still had stuff to throw up. We get back to the castle and Draco takes me to see Madam Pomfery.

"She got really sick really fast." He explains to her. "Is there anything you can give her that will help?" Draco asks.

"I don't think so. But that is normal. Watch her over the next few hours if it gets worse come back."

She explains.

"I told you so." I tell Draco.

"Well I have never seen anyone get so sick so fast." He say very matter of factly.

"Well then you have never seen a pregnant woman." I say.

A couple hours later though I start to think that draco may have been right. We are eating dinner and I suddenly have to puke. _NOW_. I stand up and run to the bathroom I go into the nearest empty stall and puke my guts up. When I am done I sit down on the floor and lean against divider. I stay like this for a moment until I have to puke again. I puke even harder. I reach to flush the toilet and there is blood. I flush anyway thinking it was from my throat. Another wave of nausea hits me. I lean over the toilet and puke up what looks like pure blood. My head feels light and suddenly everything goes black.

 **A/N Sorry for the wait, this week has been awesome, but hectic. I had to be careful about when i wrote. Then I had some friends over last night. This morning i got up had breakfast and then i go into our family room. My mom has a beautifully wrapped package. I open it and inside is a brand new CHROMEBOOK! Just for me. So now i can update whenever I want. Then i had to return my friends to their family. And then we went shopping and for lunch. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Come on, it's my birthday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I just went and read the first chapter of this story, it has many mistakes and is kinda rushed. I am sorry for that and for the fact that I didn't notice until now. I will do better in future. Anyway. Enjoy!**

Draco's POV

I am starting to worry, Ginny rushed off about ten minutes ago. No explanation, nothing. She didn't go to bed, she'd have said so. And she got up so abruptly. _What if she is puking her guts out right now?_ The thought creeps into my mind.

"Hermione, Ginny was having some bad morning sickness earlier, I thinks she is puking again, could you go check on her? I would but I can't."

"Ok." She says. She walks off and comes running back a minute or two later, panic fills her eyes. "Something's wrong! I found her, she is passed out on the bathroom floor, the toilet was full of blood." She says quickly and sort of hushed.

"Neville? Go get some professors. Luna, go get Madam Pomfery." I ask. Me and Hermione run to the washroom. I will go in anyway.

When we get there it is worse than I thought. Ginny's body lays in an horribly awkward position. Her face is pale and it looks like she puked off a couple pounds, because her belly seems so much larger than it was four hours ago. I carefully move around her and move her into a more comfortable position. I take off my shirt leaving my shirt-less. I don't care. I messily fold it and put it under her head. A few minutes later the Headmistress comes in worry all over her face. Madam Pomfery arrives soon Ginny is put on a stretcher and her and one of the newer teachers carries her off. I try to follow but they don't let me come into the Hospital wing. I sit outside near the large doors. I summon a shirt and put it on. I try to listen but I can't hear anything but loud noises and they are unclear. _Why does it always work so that you have an extendable ear when you don't need it but don't have one when you need it?_ I wait for, I don't even know how long, Madam Pomfery comes out. I quickly stand up, then realize that she has a solemn look on her face.

"No! No she's not!" I push past her and enter the room. All the beds are empty. "No. No. No. This can't be-No! I, I promised Harry! Ginny can't be dead!" I look again. Tears threaten to escape.

"Draco!" Madam Pomfery shouts. "She isn't dead. She was taken to 's though. I can't promise she will live, but she should pull through." She says. I calm down for a minute.

"What about the baby, will it be ok?" I ask, if Ginny loses that baby well it is safe to say she is gone. She would do something no doubt.

"I am not sure. I want to say yes but she is barely out of her first trimester. The chance of miscarriage is still possible, and due to her small frame, and stress level it is heightened more so. As of right now, anything is possible." She explains. "I will do the best I can to tell you something when there is news." She says. Feeling defeated I head back to the Gryfinndor common room. Everyone looks at me.

"She was taken to St. Mungo's. There is still a chance we could lose her, or the baby, or both." I tell them. I walk to my room.

When I wake up the next morning there is a white paper on the nightstand. I grab it.

 _Draco,_

 _Ginny has gone into surgery, it is a very risky operation. I don't know what they are doing, but I will do the best to keep you posted. Try not to worry too much. It's not good for anyone._

 _Madam Pomfery_

I read it again and again as though there would be more information every time. I get angry. I throw some clothes on grab my wand and rush out of the school. As soon as I can apparate I head straight to St. Mungo's. I go to the check-in desk.

"Where is the operating room?" I ask almost desperate.

"If you are looking to talk to a patient I need a name, if they are still in surgery I can't let you in." The lady says.

"Ginevra Potter." I say looking around as if she will come from behind a door or corner at any minute.

"I am sorry, she is in surgery. You can wait in the waiting room for the O.R. but she most likely won't be out for a while. Hang on. Update." She starts reading the new print on the screen. I can see it to. I read the backwards print. 'Patient's heart isn't doing well. Things aren't looking good. Prepare for code 115, not sure when but is quite likely.' I read it again.

"Where is the waiting room? I can wait." I say.

"6th floor, west wing. Follow the signs. Can I get your name?" She asks but I am already heading to the stairs. I run up them easily. I go to the sixth floor and follow the signs. When given the options I go to the operating rooms instead of waiting area. I wan to know the second she is out of surgery. I look at the rooms there are three that she could be in. I need more information.

"Homenum Revelio." I whisper. Only one room lights up. I check the room number. Room 4. I sit in a chair near the room. I will wait for a healer, they will know something. Suddenly a healer assistant rushes out to a nearby phone.

"Code 115 in room four, code 115 in room four." She announces then runs back to room. I don't know exactly what it means but I know it isn't good. More healers rush to the room. I stand up and move closer to the door. I don't hear much but alarms.

"We have to give up, she is gone." I hear someone say loudly. "She is gone. The fetus is in distress. It won't last long with or without it's mother. It is time to call it. Continuing will just waste your energy" Says the same woman. The words shatter my last shreds of hope. I hear Hermione and Luna coming around the corner. They are talking. They tracked me. They turn the corner and see me.

"Draco what is going on?" Hermione asks. Suddenly I grow angry. They knew something was going to happen, but they didn't do anything. I push past the girls, I run to the front desk. She is talking on the phone. I grab the receiver and I rip the cord. I throw is somewhere behind me. Soon the receiver lands on the other side of the room.

"Excuse me that was rude!" The woman screams.

"No! You want to know what is rude? Ginevra is dead because you got an update and didn't tell anyone they needed help! You let her die! It is your fault! You were supposed to do something, but didn't know she is dead!" I scream.

"Mister I assure you, we did everything we could to try to save her and the fetus."

"No! You guys didn't! I heard someone in there! Telling someone else to not waste their energy! And saying to leave the BABY to die! I thought hospitals were to help people!"

"Sir, would you please calm down, other people are going to hear you." She asks.

"Good!" I shout even louder. " She is dead! Because of you!"

"I am sure that they did everything they could."

"They didn't. I am going to sue your asses! She was a young innocent girl who did nothing wrong and you are choosing to let her die! She doesn't deserve this!" I shout louder than I ever knew I could.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Good, I am disgusted by you guys." I say and I walk out. I apparate to Hogsmade. There I run towards the school.

Eventually I stop, and sink to the ground. I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my forehead on my knees. I breakdown and cry, for the first time, in forever I cry. I was always the strong one of the group. But now the group is falling apart. I can't believe it. My best friend, another good friend, and now Ginny. We had always had a unique relationship. At first she didn't trust me because of what happened with her in the chamber, eventually she warmed up to me in my third year though though. Because of that we were never brother sister close, but we were never just friends because of our friends. I had always thought she was pretty, I guess I may have liked her, but she was Harry's and I wasn't going to do anything about me liking her because I wouldn't do that to my best friend. But after Harry died we have gotten closer, I feel something for her, stronger than like, I have never felt it, not like this before. _Oh, My, God!_ I think I love her. It doesn't matter now though, she is dead. I sit there and cry for a little longer. The girl I love, who was carrying my best friend's baby, who was married to my best friend, who was a good friend's sister, is dead.

Hermione's POV

Luna and I walk we find Draco,

"Draco, what's going on?" I ask. He doesn't reply just pushes past us and heads for the stairs. We follow. He is shouting at the lady at the front desk when we get there. He then storms off. He apparate's. We do the same and go to Hogsmade, Draco is already back in school grounds. We try to catch up. Suddenly he sinks to the grounds and starts, crying? No Draco doesn't cry. Can he even cry? We get closer. He is crying.

"Draco what happened?" I ask gently.

"Ginny is dead." He whispers.

 **A/N Hello. So because I am now writing on a chromebook, I can't use the same writing app, so I am adjusting to differences. If it is short I am sorry, I used to write about four pages a chapter, but it is different so. Anyway. So what do you think, is Ginny dead? Is she some how going to live? What is going to happen? Please review. The more reviews I get the more I like to write.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So, this chapter has been up before, but I took it down and am re-writing it and I am doing so because I got a review and went back and realized it was rough and hard to follow. So I am re-writing, some things will change but this is chapter 10, it is not chapter eleven. I am really sorry about this guys, last night I just wanted to post quickly, and compromised the chapter. So Thank you to** WeasleyIsMyKing540 **if it weren't for you the old sucky chapter would still be there. Again thank you. Also I want to starting trying to even out the length of the chapters probably around two thousand words each chapter. So here it is. Enjoy!**

Draco's POV

"Ginny is dead." I say, between sobs. I am still angry.

"What? No! She was fine until last night! What happened? How do you know this?" Hermione asks.

"Ginny is dead. She died well in surgery at the hospital. I was outside her operating room. I heard someone yelling it to someone else." I whisper.

"What about the baby?" She asks. It only makes me even more angry.

"They gave up on it. Said it wouldn't last long and not to waste your energy on trying to save it." I say angry.

"Why? Why do our friends keep dying? We are dropping like flies." She almost whines.

"Really? I didn't notice! And in case you haven't noticed by now, I don't have all the answers! Leave me the fuck alone!" I say marching off.

I conjure up a bow and a ton of arrows. Archery helps me release tension and calms me down. When I do it, it is like hitting the target is all that matters. There is nothing else to worry about at the moment. I shoot one spot on a tree repeatedly as if I could do it good enough, enough times, that Ginny would come back. Eventually I stop, my fingers are sore, and I have terrible string slap. I heal my forearm and vanish my bow and arrows. I walk back to Hogsmade. I should say goodbye to Ginny. I go over what I want to say to her over and over until I reach the point where I can apparate from.

When I get there I am relieved to see to see a different receptionist. I hope I never have to see her again. I walk up to the desk.

"I would like to say goodbye to a friend who died about an hour ago. Can you tell me where to go? Can I even do that, or is there a policy against it? Look I just really need to say goodbye." I say. I practiced what I would say to Ginny. Not the receptionist.

"Patient's name?" She asks.

"Ginevra Potter." I answer. It hurts just to say the name. She checks for Ginny.

"Looks like today isn't the day you are going to do that. She was technically dead forty five minutes ago, for five minutes and twenty six seconds. But one doctor in there did NOT give up. Despite another doctor telling him to. She was saved. Her baby was temporarily in distress, but they monitored the fetus and in time the fetus was ok as well. The two aren't out of the woods yet but they are on their way. Once resuscitating her they continued on with the surgery removed the abscesses in her stomach that were the problem causers. They closed her up and she is recovering now." She smiles.

"I don't find this funny. Can you just tell me where I can go to say goodbye? I don't have a ton of time right now." I say angrily. _Why would someone play such a cruel joke?_ I wonder.

"This isn't a joke. She is in high risk recovery, sixth floor, room 115." She says.

"I have had a really shitty day, so this better not be a joke. I was ready to start a lawsuit earlier, and I won't hesitate." I warn then walk off to the stairs.

I go up there still skeptical. I reach the door. Room 115. I knock.

"Who is it?" Someone asks, it is not Ginny.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I probably have the wrong room though." I say. There is some muffled chatter.

"Come in." The woman calls. I go in. Ginny is sitting on a bed, a nurse sitting in a chair beside the bed. Ginny looks at me for a minute then the second I am in reach she pulls me into a hug.

"I will leave you two alone." The healer's assistant leaves the room.

"I almost went with Harry." She whispers, still hugging me. I hug her back.

"What?" I ask her gently. I pull away so I can see her face.

"Well at first everything was black, then I was running through this forest. Eventually I came to this beautiful place. It was like a meadow or something. There was a bridge it went to the clouds. I started to cross. Then Harry showed up. I almost went with him. I almost died." She says.

"You were dead, for five minutes and twenty six seconds." I tell her.

"Yeah the nurse told me."

"I am glad you didn't cross that bridge." I tell her. I think the whole almost losing her thing made me realize. I like, maybe even love, her.

"Why?" She asks. "Am I not a burden? You would be free of having to watch over me."

"Ginny, you are not a burden. Don't you ever think that! You are not a burden and never will be. I love you." I blurt the last part.

"You what?" She asks.

"I, I think, I think I love you."

"Why? I am a wreck. You don't want me. I am a stupid, pregnant, widowed, sixteen year old. I would only be an extra expense. And a hassle." She says.

"No. Ginny, I love you for who you are. You are not an extra expense or a hassle. I would be glad to help you raise the baby. If you want me to that is."

"I don't know. I am still getting over Harry. He wants me to be happy but," She pauses. "I don't know." She says.

"Well let's focus on getting you back to school. Tomorrow is the first day of school, and you will probably miss it."

"Ok."

We talk for a while longer until I have to go back to school. I hug Ginny, and leave.

Ginny's POV

It was, weird, almost dying. There was a meadow, it was beautiful. All the colours were soft and gentle. There was a bridge and I saw Harry. I almost chose to go with him, but decided to stay for the baby, and our family and friends. I hope I made a good decision. I am about to curl up and sleep when the healer's assistant comes back in.

"Hello again." She says as she enters.

"Hi." I say.

"So, I know it is getting late I just need to go over this with you."

"Ok."

"So if you can make is for another 12 hours, so until 8 in the morning, without issue. You can go home. I know you don't have much control, but if you don't feel good tell us. Now if you get to go back tomorrow, no heavy lifting."

"How heavy is heavy?" I ask.

"Nothing over ten pounds, and that is pushing it. You will have to check in with your school healer Madam Pomfery, every time you can. Don't stress yourself, if you feel overwhelmed then go to the hospital wing or your dorm and lay down. If there are no issues tomorrow at all, then you should be ok. You will have to take it easy, but you should be back to normal in two weeks. Do you have any questions?" She asks.

"I don't think so."

"Ok then, if you think of anything just call." And with that she leaves the room. I reposition myself and go to sleep.

The next morning I wake up at eight. No issues, at least I don't think. The same healer's assistant comes in because it was obvious they put alarms on me. I understand why, but it still pisses me off a bit. I am not a child, I am having a child.

"Good morning." She says.

"Morning. Did you leave the hospital at all? I mean, not to be rude but this can't be one shift." I say. If she was working all night she has been for at least thirteen hours.

"No. After I left you last night I went home. I just started my shift. Thank you for caring." She smiles warmly. "So, do you remember the instructions I gave you last night?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Ok, I am just going to give you a copy of the instructions and a couple of notes if you need to leave class. We are going to do some quicks tests and if everything checks out we will have you on your way." She says as she hands me some papers. I hope everything checks out. I want to get back to Hogwarts, and back to my classes.

I really want to graduate this year, it would make my life so much easier. The healer's assistant comes back and takes some blood. She then goes again.

"Ok, everything checks out, just follow the instructions and eat lots. Your lost about seven pounds with this whole ordeal, and that is not ideal. So gain some weight follow instructions and you should be good. We also made you an extra appointment your O.B.G.Y.N. so there is the date and time, if you need to, you can change it, but make sure you have the extra appointment. I will go floo your school once a professor gets here you can go." She smiles.

Well that is good, I guess. I will get to see the baby an extra time, maybe I will get to find out the gender early.

About ten minutes later Professor McGonagall comes into my room, thankfully she has a change of clothes.

"Hello Ginny. How are you feeling? I brang these for you." She hands me my school robes.

"Thank you. I am good. I will go change now." I quickly change and we go back to the school.

 **A/N So I hope this is a bit better. And I just want to say, Thank you to those who have followed and favorited my story, and those who took time to review. Even if you didn't review anything nice, you took the time to do it and were willing to help get the review number up, so thank you to everyone.** **I again want to thank WeasleyIsMyKing540. And you are right,I am young and new at writing. So the more constructive criticism the better. Please leave a review! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny's POV

Me and professor McGonagall arrive back at the school just before nine which is when classes start. We stopped and she got me breakfast at the cafe. I offered to pay but she refused to let me. She is as stubborn as Mum.

"I suggest that you don't rush and try to get to class this morning, but take the morning to rest. You aren't being tested until next week. This week will hopefully be your last in year six. So when we get to my office I will give you some books to read, that will help you but only if you read them. Ok?" She asks as we enter the school.

"Yes, I don't mind reading." I say. To tell the truth I love reading probably more than Hermione, the difference is, she likes fact books. I like to read fiction. I don't mind reading other things though. We get into the headmaster's office I sit down in one of the chairs well she grabs the books I need. There are six books in total.

"You don't need to read everything, just parts I highlight. I will mark what you need to read and briefly explain everything." She says as she opens the first. She marks the the last part of the book, probably a hundred pages.

"That is what you will miss out on in potions,what I have marked is what is important. The first fifty pages before that you will also miss but aren't as important." She explains. I nod to show I understand.

About ten minutes later I have what I need to read. Four of the books are about what I will miss from year six and two are on what I have missed already for year seven. She helps me carry the books to my dorm I lay down on my bed and set an alarm for when lunch starts. I start reading but end up falling asleep.

I wake up to my alarm going off. I get up and go to lunch, I can get my books later. When I get there I am one of the first ones there. I find a seat. I grab a pre-made sandwich instead of making one myself, it is easier. I also grab a handful of grapes and some crisps. I start eating. Soon Draco shows up. He sits down beside me. He looks happy to see me there.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he starts loading his plate. I finish chewing before I answer.

"Good. Hungry, but I am good." I say. I take another bite of my chicken salad sandwich.

"That's good. How is the baby?" He asks.

"Hungry." I say flatly. I start giggling.

"Makes sense. So what are the rules?" He asks. This confuses me.

"Come again." I say as I swallow.

"Well no lifting or go easy? That stuff."

"Oh. No lifting or carrying anything above eight pounds, take it easy, don't stress myself out, if I need to go lay down, and gain some weight." I tell him.

"Ok. I will carry your books to your classes for you." He says.

"Draco, you can't, there is no way you could make it from, say, Divination, to me in potions, get me to Transfiguration, then get to potions yourself and be on time." I say. I wish I could take the offer but he can't do that for me for the next two weeks, I will have to find a way to make it work.

"I will get a note or something." He says.

"No, I will ask if I can levitate my bag from class to class. I am sure McGonagall won't mind giving me permission." I say. Hermione runs up. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"I am so glad that you didn't die." She says laughing a little.

"I am glad to." I say.

"Who won't mind giving you permission to do what?" Hermione asks as she sits down on the other side of me.

"I am hoping McGonagall will give me permission to levitate my bag from class to class because I can't carry anything too heavy. And by too heavy I mean anything over like eight pounds." I explain as I move onto my grapes.

"Oh." She says.

"Oh, and guess what?" I say remembering that I will have an extra appointment for the baby.

"Hmm?" Draco says through a bite of sandwich. Hermione raises her eyebrows in a way so that I know she wants to know as well.

"Because of this I have an extra appointment for the baby, it is two weeks from now, instead of me waiting four weeks." I say excitedly.

"That's good, you might even get to find out the gender early." Draco says.

Once I finish my second helping of lunch, I head to McGonagall's office.

"Come in." She says. I enter. "Hello, Ginny. Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes. I was just wondering if I could get permission to levitate my bag through the halls, because I can't carry it." I say, I feel awkward, I am asking to break a school rule. _At least I am asking._ I think to myself.

"Of course you may. I will write up a note in case anyone gives you trouble." She writes up the note. I fold it and put it in my pocket. I thank her and leave.

I go to my dorm, put my books in my bag and cast the spell. I keep my bag close as I walk through the halls to potions. As I approach the classroom, people stare at me. I am almost there when someone asks me why I am levitating it. We aren't supposed to use magic in the corridors.

"Hey! You can't use magic in the halls! Are you stupid? Do you think just because you lost some family you get special treatment? Because you don't." A Slytherin girl says rudely, it hurts a little but I stop and look at them.

"I have a note." I pull it out and show the girl.

"Why is that? Did you throw your back out or something?" She says in that horrible pretending-to-be-nice tone.

"I just can't ok. It is none of your business." I say and walk away.

As I enter the enter the classroom, I get more looks. I go straight to Professor Slughorn's desk.

"I have permission to levitate my bag." I say as I show him the note.

"Ok. Do you mind telling me why?" He asks. I might as well tell him, I look over my shoulder the students that are here aren't paying attention.

"Well, as you know I was married to Harry before the war. Well long story short, I am pregnant. The other night I collapsed after being very, very, sick. I was taken to St. Mungo's and I had an operation. During the operation I was dead for a few minutes. Now I need to take it easy and be very careful, I can't lift anything over eight pounds. If I do I could lose the baby, or worse." I explain in a sort of hushed tone.

"Oh. Well I am glad you are ok now. I understand. I will make sure that you don't lift anything too heavy. And congratulations." He says. I take my seat.

The rest of the day is uneventful. I end up telling all the teachers of mine that I saw what is going on. When I enter the Great Hall for supper however it is a different story. Someone from the Slytherin table shouts out,

"Hey everyone! Look who it is!" The boy points at me. Many faces look at me. I am confused. I continue to talk towards my friends. "It's Ginevra Potter!" He continues to shout. I try to ignore him. "It is the slut who married Harry Potter!" More people look my way. "Hey Slut? Did you get knocked up before or after Harry died?" He shouts. I look in horror. "That is right, Gryfinndor's biggest slut is pregnant! Tell us Slut, is it Harry's baby? Or is it Draco Malfoy's?" I freeze. I want to run so badly but my legs won't cooperate. He continues to shout. "Do you even know who the father is? Little whore." He screams. At this point everyone is paying attention. He sees more people have entered the hall. "Guess what everyone? Ginevra Potter is knocked up and the whore doesn't even know who the father is! Tell us Slut! Do you know? Or have you had your legs too wide spread?" He shouts.

My legs kick into action I run from the hall. I run to the nearest exit. Tears stream down my face. I get to the lake when finally I can't go any further. I sit down and pull my legs as close as I can without squishing my tiny baby bump. I wrap my arms around my legs and put my head down and sob.

I probably sob for a half hour before I see someone coming up to me. I pull out my wand but keep it hidden. I look again, it is Draco. I shove my wand back in my pocket. I try to pull myself together, but Draco gets to me faster than I had hoped.

"There you are! I have been searching everywhere for you!" He says as he sits down beside me. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"No! How on earth could be ok? I was called a slut and a whore in front of the whole school. Everyone knows I am pregnant. With the information going around twice they will know it must be true. I want to crawl in a hole and die." I say angry and upset.

"I am really sorry, Ginny." Draco says. He pulls me closer to him. I let myself fall over so the my head is resting on his shoulder.

"It is not your fault, you don't need to apologize." I tell him.

"Yes it is. I should've known what he was gonna say. I should have made a distraction. I might be good at protecting you physically, but so far I suck at keeping you safe emotionally and mentally." He says.

"I think you have been doing better than perfect. You saved my life twice, and haven't let me do anything I shouldn't, you also make sure I don't have to do things alone. You are a great protector." I tell him. _He will make a great father some day._ I think to myself.

"I don't feel like it." He says. Suddenly the wind picks up. I shudder. "Do you want to go back into the castle?" He asks.

"No." I say. I don't know if I will ever be able to show my face in the school again. _I bet everyone is judging me right now._ _I bet they are all coming up with rude names to call me, and horrid comments to throw my way. I probably won't be able to walk through the halls without getting egged or something. No. They with throw tomatoes and rocks. They will throw them so hard I won't know what is tomato juice and what is blood._ I really don't want to go back into the school.

"Here. Accio blanket." Suddenly a large blanket comes towards us. Draco wraps us in it.

"Please don't make me go back." I ask.

Draco's POV

It breaks my to see Ginny like this. I want to kill the boy that said that. I hate this. I wish that I could have stopped it.

"Please don't make me go back." She asks. She sounds so young. Sometimes I forget that she is a year younger.

"I will not make promises I can't keep." I tell her.

"But Draco. Everyone heard. They all know. And everyone thinks I am a slut." She whispers the last part.

"You are NOT a slut. You never have been and never will." I tell her. I hate that boy for making her think that.

"Well everyone will think I am. When he asked, I didn't say anything. They all think that I really don't know who the father of my child is." She says. I want to stab him so bad.

"Ginny. They can think whatever they want. But you know who the father of your child is right?" I say.

"Yes." She says.

"Then that is all that matters. Don't care about what they think." I tell her.

"But they will still think it." She says. I hate him so much. I clench my fist. My knuckles start to turn white.

"Does it really matter though?" I say.

"I don't know." She says. "I guess not. It still hurts though." She says.

"Don't worry about it. I know you're not a slut and all our friends know that. All the teachers know that too. As long as those people know the truth it doesn't matter if no one else does." I tell her. We walk back to the to the castle and I make sure Ginny gets some food. She goes to bed not long after.

 **A/N Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N School starts for me tomorrow, so I probably will post a chapter every two days instead of every day. Also I noticed a major plot hole, Ginny is fifteen weeks, but her and harry did it only like ten weeks ago. So I am going say that they did 'it' at an earlier date so it makes sense. I am really sorry for this. Enjoy!**

Ginny's POV

I wake up the next morning in my bed. I wish I could roll over and go back to sleep. But I get up. I go take a shower and get dressed. I am glad that I can still hide the baby bump easily. I put my things in my bag and head to are only a few teachers. I eat some oatmeal, then before anyone else even comes to breakfast. I head to my first class. I still have forty five minutes so I sit down a pull out one of the books McGonagall gave me. As soon as Professor Flitwick opens the classroom door I go in and take a seat at the very back in a corner. I pray that no one will come sit beside me. I continue to read my book. Eventually more students show up. I stand my book up to hide my face. Eventually though, I have to put my book away. I grab my book and lean over to my bag. I grab what I need for the class. When I sit up someone is there.

"Luna! What are you doing here?"

"I had my classes changed. I will be with you for every class until you move up until seventh year. As long as we can get spots in the corners like these, we won't have to worry." She says.

"Oh my goodness, thank you show much Luna." I say pulling her into a big hug.

Luna and I stick together throughout the morning. When the bell for lunch rings we race the the great hall grab some food, wrap it in napkins and go to wait for our next class outside the classroom. I am so thankful Luna did this.

"What are you reading?" She asks me.

"Oh. It is a book McGonagall gave me. They will help me learn what I need to know to pass the testing to go to seventh year." I explain.

" it is good that she gave you those." She says.

"Yeah. I am just glad that I won't have to make some of these potions in a class." I chuckle a little.

"How is the baby doing."

"Good. I am just glad my morning sickness stopped." I say.

"That's good. Does your mum know yet?" She asks. _Oh, My, God. I forgot to tell Mum. She is going to be PISSED._ I think to myself. How did I never tell her? She knows that I was in the hospital a few days ago. But I don't think she knows that she is going to be a grandma.

"No. I forgot to tell her. I am writing her right now." I say as I put my book away and grab a piece of parchment and a muggle pen Hermione gave me.

 _Mum,_

 _Mum, today I was talking with Luna, I realized that there is something I haven't told you yet. One day before we came home for Christmas me and Harry did it. I found out just before the war, Harry never even found out, but I am pregnant. I am fifteen weeks along. Also, I have worked things out with McGonagall so that I can graduate this this instead of needing to return to school. I am going to keep it. I promise I will take care of the baby, I will buy everything. You don't need to worry. I just thought I should tell you. Please don't be too disappointed._

 _Ginny._

 _P.S. I have my next appointment on April 8th at 6pm. I would love it if you came. I will probably find out the gender then too._

I finish writing it and fold it. I put it in my bag and will send it later.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly, I eat dinner late with Luna. We then go up to the common room. We do our homework and I go to bed early. We continue like this the next day and the day after. On Thursday I am about to lay down when my owl Candy taps on the window. I go open it. I take the letter from her and take her to her cage. She is a small owl, she probably could only carry 2 or 3 pounds. I place her in her cage and open the letter.

 _Ginny._

 _I got your letter. I am disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner. I am happy for you. I am also glad you have already made a decision. And I would love to come to your appointment. I will be there. Just tell me where it is,_

 _Love,_

 _Mum._

I grab some parchment and tell her where. I will send it in the morning though. Candy is already asleep. I put the cover over her cage and go to bed myself.

The next morning I send the note to mum. I go down to breakfast and head to my class. I read every single second, soaking in all the information I can. It is Friday. I will be tested tomorrow and will find out if I have passed on Sunday. I have read five of the six books. I still have about 150 pages. I hope I can read it all by tomorrow. I hope I can remember it all tomorrow. The day is uneventful. I read all day long whenever I can. I go to bed once I feel confident that I will remember everything.

I wake up the next morning, and go down to the great hall. I grab an apple eat it quickly and go to McGonagall's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in Ginevra." She calls. I go in.

"Please. it is Ginny." I tell her. I take a seat in the desk she set up for me.

"Ok, this is the first of three tests, you have two hours, no more. Any questions?" She asks.

"No." I tell her. I start the test.

I finished the first test in an hour and a half. By the time I finish all the tests, it is 2pm. I started at 8am. I ate lunch in McGonagall's office well I did the test because I didn't want to go to the great hall. I finish and check the last one over. I hand it to Professor McGonagall.

"Ok, I will check these over. I will give you your results tomorrow. You may go." She tells me.

"Thank you." I say and leave. I have no idea what to do now. Luna went home for the weekend and Hermione is probably in the library along with tons of other students. I don't want to go there. I go back to my dorm and read. I am fine until one of the other girls comes into our dorm.

"Oh, you're here." She says disappointed.

"I am glad to see you too Grace." I say in a pissed off tone.

"Who said you could talk?" She says in a popular girl tone.

"Me. You don't have to so rude you know." I say.

"I am not being rude, I am just speaking to you that way you should be spoken to, trash." She says.

"I am not trash!" I say in a firm tone.

"You are right. That is an insult to trash. Slut." She says.

"I am not a slut." I say firmly.

"Really, because you are knocked up."

"I might be pregnant but I am not a slut."

"Yes you are. You don't even know who the father of your child is." She says.

"I know exactly who the father is and when I conceived." I say.

"So, that proves nothing for all I know you were away the other night getting a paternity test. That would explain why Malfoy kept going to the hospital."

"I was sick. I was dying." I really wish Hermione would show up and help me.

"Sure you were."

"I know who the father is. I was only intimate twice."

"In a week. Come on slut, how many times have you spread your legs for someone?"

"I said. I only did it twice. And both times were with my husband." I say defensively.

"That is another thing. Why did you marry Harry? Were you pregnant before you got married? Are you using glamour or something?"

"I married Harry because I love him. I was not pregnant before, I was pure until the night after I got married. And I have never used glamour before for your information."

"Sure. Slut."

"I am not a slut! Just because I have made some mistakes, doesn't mean I am a slut." I yell.

"Some mistakes? Try your entire life was a mistake." She says cockily.

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole?" I ask her.

"I am not an asshole. You are." She says.

"Bitch!" I scream.

"You're the bitch!" She shoots back.

"Leave me alone." I scream.

"No. Slut."

"I said stop."

"Did the slut say something? Because I only listen to what good girls have to say." She smiles. I hate her.

"I am not a slut. Leave me alone!" I shout again. I pray that someone else will hear me and help.

"Yes you are. Do you need help admitting it? Whore."

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Ok. Whore, slut skank, bitch. Take your pick." She says.

"I am none of those things." I throw my book at her, but she dodges it.

"Oh, I guess red-heads really do have a temper."

"Fuck off, bitch!" I scream.

"Says the hot head." I fight the urge to draw my wand.

"I said fuck off and leave me alone!" I scream.

"No! Slut!"

"I am not a slut!"

"Yes you are slut."

"Fuck off!" I silently stupefy her. She is thrown back against the hard brick wall.

"Slut!" She screams.

"Fuck off. I won't hesitate to do worse!" I warn.

"Bitch!"

"Leave me alone!" I start crying.

"No." She gets up.

She starts rummaging through her trunk. Maybe she will get something and leave. Suddenly she points her wand at me. "Immobulus!" She shouts. I try to dodge it, but fail. She comes over to me, she has a knife in her hand. She grabs my wrist. She carves the word 'slut' into my wrist where a bracelet would sit. I try to scream when she starts but she silences me. It hurts so bad. Blood pours from my wrist. Underneath slut, she carves 'whore'. The cuts are deep and will probably leave scars. She then carves bitch and asshole. She finally stops cutting me after liar and fake. Blood pours out of me. She grabs my arm and lets the blood shower me. She then walks out of the room. I want to move. I need to get help, but I can't. All I can do is silently pray that someone will find me. After about twenty minutes, I am struggling to stay awake I have lost so much blood. I pray when I hear the door open that Hermione will walk in. She does.

"What happened?" She says. I start blinking morse code. I am so glad that Harry taught it to me and Hermione. "What are you doing? Wait. Is that morse code? If it is say yes." She says. I blink yes.

"Can you move?"

"No" I blink.

"And you are silenced?" She asks.

"Yes" I blink. She quickly works to unsilence me and unfreeze me.

"What happened?" She asks me as she creates some bandages and presses the gauze against my cuts.

"Grace happened." I say as we leave the dorm.

"Grace?"

"One of the other girls from our dorm. We had a huge fight, she kept on insisting that is was a slut. I stupefied her, then she froze me silenced me, and carved mean names into my wrist. She then left me to die." I tell her as we walk through the halls towards the hospital wing.

"I will kill her." Hermione says.

"Please don't do anything you will regret."

"But look what she did to you!" Hermione indicates to the blood soaked gauze wrapped around my wrist.

"Please Mione, please don't do anything you will regret. If you kill her you will be expelled, then you won't be able to work at the ministry. Please Mione." I beg. I only use her nickname when something is wrong, I want to do something with her, or in times like this.

"Fine. But I am still mad."

 **A/N So again, school is starting tomorrow for me so I will probably post every two days. Please leave a review, it encourages me to write faster.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's POV

I am super angry. Grace was always one of those snobby little rich kids, who was kind of an ass. But I never thought she would do something like this. She well she was snotty, she would do anything to impress her daddy. This probably won't though. Once Ginny is to Madam Pomfery, I go to Professor McGonagall. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She calls.

"Hermione." I say.

"Hang on." She says. I wait a moment she then opens the door. "What is the problem?"

"Grace Eastman." I say.

"What did Miss Eastman do?" She asks.

"She brutally attacked Ginny." I say.

"What happened? Is Ginevra ok?" She asks.

"She should be. She imobilized Ginevra, silenced her, then carved deep wounds into her wrist. They weren't randomed carvings either, they are mean names like slut, whore, bitch. There are more but I couldn't read them, it was too bloody." I explain. McGonagall stands in shock.

"You said Grace Eastman?" She asks.

"Yes. It was Grace Eastman." I confirm.

"But Grace would never do something like this."

"Well she did. Here. It has all the evidence on it. I haven't touched it." I carefully hand the gauze wrapped knife to McGonagall. She puts on some gloves and unwraps it. She mutters a spell. All the fingerprints appear. She then mutters a second spell on the fingerprints.

"You are correct. I need you to go get Professor Snape. It seems her father was also handling it, but that it hasn't been used much. There may be poison on the blade. Tell snape to bring things for a possible poison detection potion." She tells me. I quickly get him and return. Snape quickly brews the potion. McGonagall hand him the knife and he dips the blade into the potion. The liquid that touches the blade turns purple. He opens the book and holds the blade to find the right shade of purple.

"The scars will be permanent, there is no way they will ever leave her skin. Even if all the skin is removed. We can punish the user of the blade, but unfortunately the poison is legal. No laws were broken. As far as that goes, there isn't much we can do." Snape explains. McGonagall puts the cleaned knife into a box.

"Hermione, go take this to Madam Pomfery. You don't need to come back." She hands me a paper and I leave.

Ginny's POV

Madam Pomfery has is healing the wounds. She gave me a blood replenishing potion as soon as Hermione left. Hermione then comes in she hands a paper to Madam Pomfery. She quickly reads it, her face falls into a sheepish look.

"Ginevra. It turns out the blade that was used was coated in poison, the scars will never leave, you can cut the skin away, the scars will come back. I'm very sorry. I will heal the cuts, but they scars will stay." I look down at the, paste-covered. wounds on my wrist. Soon they will be scars. Permanent scars. They will never leave. It sinks in.

"I want the knife." I say forming an idea.

"McGonagall has it in her office. It is probably never leaving the box she put it in." Hermione says.

"I need it. I have an idea." I say.

"I don't think you're ever gonna get it." Hermione says.

"Well I can use any other blade, it will just mean I will need to repeat it many times over." I say stubbornly.

"What? What do you want to do with the knife?" Hermione asks.

"I want to slice lines through the cuts. Make it like a list of things I am not. You know?"

"Ginny that is a really neat idea!" Hermione says.

"Let's go see if McGonagall will let me." I say. Before Pomfery can say anything on the matter we are already gone. We run to her office. Snape is leaving. Although the door is open Hermione knocks on it. McGonagall looks up and motions for us to come in.

"Ginny, are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Can I get a tissue though, I need to get this paste off." The paste is finished working. The cuts are healed. McGonagall hands me a tissue. I wipe off the paste and examine my left, wrist. Slut, whore, bitch asshole, liar, and fake. All of which I am not.

"Now I assume that you have been informed those cuts are permanent right?" She asks. I nod.

"And because they are permanent I want to do something." I tell her.

"What would that be?"

"I want to, preferably take the blade Grace used, and make lines through the names. Kind of make it like a list of things I am not." I tell her.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"Yes. The names will be there forever. There is no cure. I can't wear bracelets the rest of my life. It would be something unique, and it will help me feel, stronger mentally and emotionally. It will make me feel better about all of this." I tell her, and when I say all of this I mean all of this. The pregnancy, the rumors, the god awful way the information was spread around the school, my attack, everything.

"Well, I guess we could. It would make the scars Grace made, not as horrible. But we are doing it in the hospital wing. And this better not just be a way to cut yourself." She warns.

"No never." I say truthfully.

"Ok." McGonagall says. She pulls out a thin box, similar to the size on a wand box but not as long, she probably took an old wand box and shrunk it. We go back to the hospital wing. We explain to Madam Pomfery what we are going to do.

"Ok. I will make the cuts, I know how deep I need to go to actually, properly open the skin, but not deep enough to cut the veins." Madam Pomfery says.

"Ok, then. Here is the blade. You can wash it, the potion is embedded in the blade. The potion does that to any metal it touches which is why, after this and once Grace is dealt with the knife is being destroyed." McGonagall says as she hands over the blade. Madam Pomfery, uses a spell and I can't feel where the scars are.

"Do you want nice straight lines, messy?" She asks.

"I don't know just kinda make the cuts I guess don't really try to make them look any certain way." I say. It is awkward, telling someone how to cut me. She makes lines through each cut. She then cleans the wounds and applies the paste. After five minutes, she wipes away the paste and I have more scars. I am super happy with how it turned out, well as happy as I can be. McGonagall then leads me to her office. I tell her what happened exactly. She then says I can go but that I probably will be called back. I leave and go to our dorm with Hermione.

McGonagall POV

I go back to my office, where I send for Grace. She will probably be suspended for the rest of the year and will have to repeat 7th year. She knocks on the door.

"Miss Eastman, come in." I say. She comes in with a innocent look, and a perky smile. "Take a seat." I say. She does so.

"Why, do you need me Headmistress McGonagall?" She asks innocently.

"I know what you did, you know what you did, Professor Snape knows what you did, Ginevra Weasley knows what you did, Hermione Granger knows what you did, and Madam Pomfery knows what you did. Are you willing to admit it, or are you going to play games?" I ask sternly, I sound pissed off, because I am.

"What happened? I haven't done anything, at least nothing bad." She says innocently. It is pissing me off.

"Your fingerprints were on the knife you used to carve horrid names into Ginevra Weasley's wrist. I have seen the fingerprints, Hermione has seen them, and Professor Snape has too. You did something very horrible."

"What, someone carved names into Ginny's arm? That is horrible. Is she ok?" This, pushes my buttons.

"Miss Eastman now you are lying. We can floo aurors in here, you can be punished by the law." I warn.

"Fine. I carved the names into her wrist. But she deserves it!" She says.

"She does not! She could have died! This is serious Miss Eastman!" I say.

"She is a slut!" She defends her actions.

"Miss Eastman!" I shout shocked that anyone would call one of their fellow students such a name in front of me. "Your behavior is not appropriate. No. It is rude and disrespectful. And down right disgusting!" I say.

"What is disgusting. is that the little whore is pregnant! She is sixteen! She didn't even know who the baby daddy was until a couple of nights ago, and she was married!" She uses her fingers to make quotation marks around the word married.

"Ginevra is not a whore! I am aware she is young. And she was at the hospital a few nights ago because she was very sick. I am getting very angered at your rude accusations and mean names."

"And I am disgusted, that you think she is a good girl, and should have the help you are giving her."

"That is it. Miss Eastman, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of this you aren't allowed to use magic anymore. Hand over your wand. You can now consider yourself a squib." I say.

"What? No! I shouldn't be punished! Ginevra should be punished!" She shouts.

"Ginevra may be pregnant, but she hasn't carved mean names into her classmates wrists. _You_ have done _wrong_. She has made _mistakes_. Now I need your wand." I say.

"But, Professor McGonagall, if I get kicked out of Hogwarts, my father won't let me come home! What will I do? Where will I go? I haven't any money. You can't kick me out, I will die out there!" She says, I know she is lying. I have always been able to tell when a student isn't truthful. She is trying to guilt me into letting her stay. I won't let her.

"Miss Eastman, I spoke to your father recently. He said, he would stand by you no matter what. He even used getting expelled as an example of when he would help you. So either you are lying to me, or you are very misinformed at home. Either way, give me your wand, you are done here." I say very sternly.

"Please let me stay. I'm a good girl. I just got so angry at that slut. I, I have anger management issues! I also have aspergers! I can't always control what I say. My father never told anyone because," She pauses I know she is lying, but I want to see how far she will go on for. "Because my mother is embarrassed!" She nods her head. "She is embarrassed by my imperfections, she is self-conscious because she made an imperfect child, we never told anyone, please let me stay." She says.

"I know you are lying, now I am flooing the aurors. You are trespassing." I say.

I floo and an auror comes. It pains me slightly to end her time with magic, but she was horribly behaved and didn't deserve it any longer. She is given fifteen minutes to pack her things, and return any borrowed books. She does so crying the entire time. She is then taken through the floo to where her parents can pick her up. I then call Ginny and Hermione to tell them the good news.

Ginny's POV

McGonagall calls me and Hermione into her office and tells us Grace was expelled. I am happy, the bitch deserved it. I go to bed that night, no longer worrying that I am sharing a dorm with a psychopath.

 **A/N So, are you happy with what happens? Upset by things? Think something should have gone differently? Write a review and let me know. Also, I am already super busy, and a little stressed by school already, please dont rush me to write, I do the best I can to post chapters as often as possible, but can't always post one every day or two days. Reviews help me feel good and help me want to go hop on my computer and write, but please, I am the type of person who, if you push and push and push me to do something I will end up not doing it and resenting it. Sorry this is so long. Anyway please leave a review. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry for the late update. Anyway, enjoy!**

Draco's POV

It is Sunday and even though it is the first weekend after classes started after the war, it is a Hogsmade weekend. _I am going to meet, Mother? Narcissa? I don't know what to call her. She said she would always be my mother, so Mother I guess._ My the snow crunches under my boots. I am starting to get really cold when I reach the cafe. I pull the door open and step inside. I head to the counter order a coffee, sit and wait. After about five minutes Mother shows up, she buys herself a drink and comes over to me.

"Draco." She whispers, probably taking everything in because she hasn't seen me in so long.

"Mother." I nod, I am trying to be very formal, like how I had to be when I lived with her and Lucius.

"You don't need to be so formal you know. I am your mother." She says. I cautiously get up and hug her. The second her arms are able to get around me I am being squeezed in a bone crushing hug.

"Mother, you are going to kill me." I whisper because she is squeezing me so tight.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't hugged you in so long. You are so grown up, last time I got a good look at you was, I don't even know when." She says, pulling away and sitting in her seat.

"It is good to see you too. It has been so long." I say.

"Too long." She says.

"How have you been?" I ask. We continue to catch up for a while until I want to say something important. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I, I think I am in love with someone." I admit.

"Tell me more."

"Well, she is very smart and attractive, but she has been through alot, and I don't know if she is ready, but it is killing me to be stuck in the friend zone."

"Who?"

"Ginevra Weasley."

"Ok, what is happening?"

"Well before the war she married Harry Potter, but as you probably know he died. He left her pregnant. And then her brother died. Some kid told the entire school, and claimed she didn't know either the father was me or Harry, she has been a mess. She will probably never want to date again."

"She certainly has been through a lot. Does she know you like her?"

"Yes, but she isn't ready to date yet. I don't know what to do."

"Don't push her, she is probably very fragile right now. Take it easy, when she is ready go slow, don't rush into anything." She says.

"It might be too late for that." I say.

"How so?" She asks.

"She knows I love her. I have comforted her like a boyfriend should, and I went with her to an appointment for the baby." I say.

"Oh my. I am so sorry that must be dificult. Just be gentle, get her flowers, or something for the baby! Start small, and cheap, don't spend too much money on her at the start because then you will have to spend even more later." She tells me.

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't have a ton right now anyway." I say.

"Oh about that, I am going to the bank after this. There is money that belongs to you, that isn't in your vault." She tells me.

"From what?" I ask.

"Well, your father never wrote you out of his will, you have inherited a lot." She explains "And there is money for you from my side of the family now that you are seventeen." She tells me.

"Really?" I always assumed once I left that I would have been out of the will, and that anything in my name would be used elsewhere. I am shocked.

"Yes, there is about 10,000 Galleons, from my side. And a lot more from your father." She says.

"Wow. I never thought I would get a single knut from any of my family ever again."

"Well you are. Oh my! Is that the time?" She suddenly exclaims after looking at her watch. "I must be going, I will hopefully see you soon. Goodbye Draco." She stands up hugs me again and apparates away. I can't believe it. Over 10,000 Galleons.

Ginny's POV

I am heading to McGonagall's office to find out if I passed. I reach the door, and nervously knock.

"Come in Ginevra." She calls out. I enter and sit down. "I must say, the second I saw your tests, I was fearful, of how loud I would scream when I told you, you've passed!" She says, I was nervous for a second, but then she said I passed. _OH MY GOD! I PASSED!_

"I passed?" I ask. She nods. "I PASSED!" I am so happy, I will go to seventh year and I will graduate with Hermione and Draco!

"You got 99.5 percent." She says. "The highest mark ever recorded on these tests. You should be very proud of yourself. Here is your new time table, I will see you tomorrow for 'detention'." She says as she hands me a time table. I gleefully walk out of the room. I am happy that I was able to do it. I walk back to my dorm, Luna and Hermione are there.

"Well?" Luna says.

"Did you pass?" Hermione asks.

"I only got 99.5 percent." Their faces fall. "Which means I am most definitely am moving up!" I say.

"Really?" Luna asks.

"Yup." I say.

"We are so happy for you." Hermione says.

Two weeks later I am sitting waiting. My appointment is today, and mum is coming. The common room is calm. I am reading a romance novel when Draco comes into the room.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I reply.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" He asks.

"No I have an appointment at one o'clock."

"For the baby?" He asks.

"Yes. My mum is coming."

"That's good."

"Yeah, you probably have better things to do, but you are welcome to come too." I say, I kinda liked when he came last time.

"One o'clock you said?" He asks.

"I have to be there for 12:45 though." I tell him.

"I will be meet you at the front doors of the school at 12:25." He says, he then exits and I turn back to my book with a small smile on my face.

At 12:25 I meet Draco at the front doors we walk to the place we are going to floo from, and floo right there. When we get there Mum has beat us there. We sit down and wait. Eventually we get called in. The baby is good and so is my weight. Mum cried at seeing her first grandchild. Happy tears of course. I confirm my next appointment and me and Draco head back to school, well we walk through Hogsmade I realize I will soon need new clothes. I look down at my stomach. My bump doesn't show if you don't look for it from beneath my cloak. When we get back to the school I take off my cloak. It is more visible without the cloak. I conjure a tape measure. I measure my waist, it has grown about five or six inches, but the bump is still small. It won't stay that way for long though. The doctor says I will get a lot bigger soon. I just hope that I will be able to get some new clothes before then.

 **A/N Sorry for taking soooooooooo long to update. I am also sorry this is shorter, I am having trouble writing, but I will not give up. Please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Draco's POV

I really like going with Ginny to her appointments, I know it sounds weird but I have some good reasons. I love how happy Ginny gets from seeing her baby. I also like hearing what Ginny should and shouldn't be doing, because if I hear them she can't not do them. This time her mum came, Molly cried at the sight of her first grandchild. Ginny was a little disappointed that the baby wasn't in the right position to tell the gender, but she was happy to know that he or she was happy and healthy. I sit in my room working on homework when I realize I am hungry and I can go for supper. When I reach the end of the stairs Ginny is there.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." She replies.

"Going to supper?" I ask.

"Yup, you?" She throws the question back to me.

"Yes, want to walk down together?" I ask her.

"Why not?" She says. We leave the common room and start to go down the staircase when it starts moving. By the time we get there we are laughing to hard we are almost crying from laughing because of how long it took us to get there. We continue to make each other laugh throughout dinner when we are finishing up Ginny's face goes serious.

"You ok?" I ask her.

"I was just thinking, about what you told me when I was in the hospital. I told you I wasn't ready, but I think I am. I still love Harry, I always will, but Harry would want me to find someone instead of being alone forever. I think I am ready to go out on a date." She says, it kind of shocks me. I recover quickly.

"Well then, Ginny would you like to go out with me on the next Hogsmade weekend?" I ask. She giggles a little, it makes me happy to see her laughing so much.

"Yes, I would love to." She says.

"Lunch at that cafe? I know you like those wraps." I suggest.

"Would you mind going elsewhere? I can't stand the thought of them ever since I got sick on them." She says.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want." I smile. She will not regret going out with me. I will treat her like gold, any give her anything she wants or needs if we get that far.

"Thank you." She says.

"No problem." I tell her.

After supper we split up. I go to my dorm, and I must have had a smile on my face.

"Whats got you so happy? You look like you've won the house cup or something." Neville asks looking up from his books.

"Ginny, she is finally willing to go out with me." I answer.

"She said she was ready?" He asks.

"Yup, I am taking her for lunch on the next Hogsmade weekend." I tell him.

"Be care with her mate. She is still fragile you know." He warns me.

"I know, I am not pushing her, I will do what she wants and make sure she is happy. I will take care of her."

"Ok, just reminding you." He says.

"I won't forget, I have a growing reminder." I tell him, he understands that I mean her baby belly. I go to bed but am too excited to sleep.

In the morning I am tired and get slightly disappointed. The next Hogsmade weekend is three weeks away. I make sure Ginny knows. We decide to go Sunday, because it will be less busy. We hope.

Ginny's POV

My next appointment is the weekend before the date. I am taking Hermione this time because afterwards I want to do some shopping, I have grown a lot, and need bigger clothes. I am super excited, we should be able to find out the gender. I think it is a boy, Hermione says girl. We will have to wait and see. I am called in. I excitedly get up and follow.

"You are 20 weeks today?" She asks.

"Tomorrow.." I say.

"Ok. Lay down on the bed." I do so and lift up my shirt. The woman looks at her notes. "So we weren't able to tell the gender last time, but hopefully this time." She says as she pours the same greenish-blue potion on my stomach. She moves her wand just above my stomach. "Ok. There is the baby, there is the head." She points. "There's the arms." She shows us. "The legs." She points again. "And see that right there?" She points just between the legs.

"Yes." I say my level of excitement grows.

"That is HIS genitalia." She tells us.

"It is a boy?" I shriek the question.

"Yes ma'am. You are having a baby boy." She says loud and clear with a smile on her face.

"I told you Hermione, it's mother's intuition." The doctor finishes up and vanishes the potion.

"Ok, just a few questions. Have you felt any kicking, or movement?" She asks.

"I don't think so, but I may have dismissed it for gas or something." I say.

"Most women do dismiss the first movements." She checks her other notes. "Your belly is a little big, but you have a small frame, you are the right weight and you are healthy. Everything looks good. Soon others may be able to feel the kicks too. You should gain about a pound a week. Any questions?" She asks. I shake my head no. "Then I will see you in a month."

A week later I am getting dressed for my date. I dress nice, but not too over-the-top. My top fit loosely around my belly, you can still tell that it is there though. I put on some light make up. I then go wait at the front entrance of the school for Draco. We walk to the restaurant and when we are given our table Draco pulls out my chair, and gently pushes it back in once I am seated. He then sits himself.

"I really don't know what to say." I say after a few minutes. "Like, what do you even say on a date with someone you have known for years." I chuckle a little.

"I don't know." He says in a goofy voice, I snort.

"That's hilarious, I didn't know you could do goofy voices." I say with a smile on my face.

"Well now you know." He says in a different but equally funny voice. I chuckle. By the time we have our food, I am almost crying I'm laughing so hard.

I never knew Draco could be so funny. We have a good date and head back to school. We are almost there. All the sudden I feel it. Like someone is punching me from the inside. _Or the baby is kicking!_ A voice is my head reminds me. The baby just kicked! I process it. He kicks again.

"Draco he's kicking!" I say quickly with a big smile on my face. I am so excited.

"Who? Wait the baby?" He asks. His eyes widen a little.

"Yeah, he is still kicking, hard." I smile.

"Is that the first time?" Draco asks as my little boy continues to kick. It doesn't hurt, but I definitely know he is kicking.

"Yes." I say. I suddenly decide Draco should try and feel. I grab his hand I place it on my stomach. I put my hand over his.

"I can feel it." He says after a moment.

"Really?" I ask I am so happy and excited.

"Yes. That is amazing." He says. I continue to hold Draco's hand there until he slows down with the kicking. His hand is no longer on my stomach, but my hand is still on his. Well the date was good, this moment was magical. I will cherish it forever. I continue to walk back with Draco, hand in hand, with a big smile on my face.

 **A/N Sorry that this is late, and sorry if it is short. I have been having some trouble writing these past few chapter, but I am stubborn and won't give up. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16 & 17

**A/N Here is another chapter, hopefully it will be a lot longer than the past two. Please enjoy!**

Draco's POV

Well our date was nice, the walk back will be something I can never forget. Ginny felt her son kick for the first time, and I got to feel it too. She is five months pregnant now. Wow. That means the war was almost three months ago, it still feels like it was just a week or two ago. We are approaching the staircase to the girl's dorm.

"I hope you had a good time." I say.

"Yes I did." She says.

"Good. I know I did."

"We should go out again." She suggests.

"Yes we should. Next Hogsmade weekend?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok then. I will see you later." I say, I go to turn and go up the boy's staircase when she grabs my hand. I turn back to her. She is on the first step. I am still taller though. She goes up on her tiptoes and surprises me with a quick peck on the lips. She then retreats up the stairs. I am surprised to say the least. Slightly confused I head up to my dorm.

The kiss was unexpected but good. Her lips are soft and warm. I enter my dorm.

"Good date I take it?" Neville asks.

"What? Uh, yeah, how can you tell?" I ask. _Does he ever leave the dorm?_

"You look like you are on cloud nine." He says.

"The date was good, it was the walk back that was incredible." I tell him. "I got to feel the baby kick."

"I didn't even know Ginny was able to feel the kicks." He says.

"They were the first real ones she felt, I was able to feel them too."

"That's something special that she has shared with you." He tells me.

"Yes it is. Anyway I was about to come up here, until she pulled me back and kissed me. She then went to her dorm without another word."

"Wait you kissed her?" He suddenly gets super big brother like.

"It was more like she kissed me. It was just a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away before I had time to respond." I say.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Yes! I didn't do anything. It was all her. I don't even know why."

Ginny's POV

I don't really know why I kissed Draco. Something just clicked, saying I should kiss him and I did.

"You look happy." Hermione says.

"The date was good, on the way back Draco was able to feel him kick. I kissed him just before I came up here." I tell her.

"You kissed him?" She asks.

"Just a quick peck." I say. "I don't even know why I kissed him. Something just told me I should." I tell her.

"You shouldn't go around acting on every little thing that crosses your mind."

"I know. It just felt right to kiss him." I explain.

I spent the rest of the day being lazy. I go to bed early. The next day I wake up get dressed and go down for breakfast. The post owl bring all kinds of letters. I see a package of flowers. The owl with the flowers comes for our table. I wonder who they are for. Suddenly They are dropped in front of me. Who is sending me flowers? I quickly find it.

 _Ginny,_

 _I hope you like roses._

 _Draco._

The small note reads. I open the paper. There is probably a dozen red roses. I pick them up and smell smell amazing. I look for Draco. He is just arriving. He walks up to me.

"Who are the roses from?" He asks, starting to fill his plate.

"Don't pretend. I saw the card." I say.

"Do you like them?" He asks.

"Yes. They are very nice. And obviously expensive." I like that he got me flowers, they are nice, but they are roses they must have cost lots. Lots that he doesn't have.

"Well I could only get the best for you." He says.

"But you don't need to buy me flowers. You don't have gazillions."

"No, but I do have hundreds of thousands of Galleons." He says.

"Where did you get a ton of money like that?"

"My family." He says. This pisses me off. He is pretending to have money that he doesn't have so I won't get upset.

"You haven't spoken to them in years. Why are you lying?" I ask.

"Actually, I am talking to my mum again."

"Since when?" I ask.

"A little while after the war, once Lucius was dead." He says.

"And she just gave you thousands?"

"I was never cut out of the will."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Will you just accept the flowers?" He asks.

"Fine, but don't get used to buying me stuff." I say.

"I can't make any promises." He says.

"Draco." I say warningly.

"Fine." He says, I almost believe him for a minute but then he smirks. _Boys._

I finish my food, go put my flowers in my dorm, and then go to my first class. I sit beside Hermione.

"Draco got me flowers." I say frustrated.

"How is that a bad thing?" Hermione asks.

"They were roses." I explain.

"So?"

"Roses, Hermione. Roses. Those are expensive!"

"Yes and?"

"Don't you get it? We have been on one date! One! He probably spent like 40 Sickles!"

"That means he likes you."

"We went on one date. Harry didn't get me 40 Sickles worth of flowers after our first date."

"Different guys express things differently."

"Well I don't want him buying me anything else."

 **A/N This is the end of sixteen, what follow this is chapter seventeen. There is a big time leap, and they should be separated, but i should post A LOT more, than what I had. Continue reading.**

Draco's POV

Me and Ginny have gone on two more dates. They were here in the castle though. The second was studying together, the other was dinner together in the Room of Requirement. I love that room. We will be going home in about two weeks. I want to get her something, but she said I couldn't get her anything and I promised her I wouldn't. _Aha!_ And idea just came to me. I will get her things for the baby, they won't be for her so I am breaking any promises. She is gonna be pissed. But she does need to start getting stuff. She is nearly six months pregnant. I grab a quill and some ink and start writing.

 _Mother,_

 _How are you? I am good. I hope you are doing ok. Things between me and Giiny are good, I know you are curious._

 _I want to get Ginny some clothes for the baby. Can you give me some names of good places to get her some? I have no idea which places are good. I want to get her good quality things, so just anywhere won't do. Please help me._

 _Draco._

I go to the owlery and send her the letter. I spend the rest of the day trying to decide what is too much? I don't want to get her so much stuff she will need another trunk to get it all home. But is just one outfit enough? _Get her multiple outfits, but only give one to her now. Then give her the other ones later._ A voice in my head tells me. I think that is just what I will do.

In the morning, Mother has replied.

 _Draco,_

 _There are quite a few places that are good, but the best three are 'Best for Your Baby', 'Best Babies', and 'My Little Angel'. You will want to get her either newborn or premature. From what I have seen of her she has a small frame, and probably won't make it the full 9 months. Also be gentle with her. It is going to get hot soon. Pregnant women + heat, don't really mix. Be careful._

 _Love,_

 _*Mum*_

I will take her advice. I order three outfits, all premature sized. One from each store. When they arrive three days later. I take the first outfit, from Best for Your Baby. I wrap it nicely and go find Ginny. She is in the common room stretched out on a sofa. I walk over to her, with the package behind my back.

"Hey." I say alerting her of my presence, but her face is in a book. She peeks up from it. She then closes the book.

"Hi." She says I pause. She notices my arms are still behind my back. She looks at me.

"What do you have behind your back?" She asks.

"Oh just a little something. I know you said I couldn't get anything for _you_ ," I put emphasis on the word. "But this isn't for you." I say and hand her the package.

Ginny's POV

I told Draco not to get me anything. What does he think he is doing? I reluctantly take the package and open it. It is a baby outfit.

"Draco?" I say.

"Yes?"

"What did I say about gifts?"

"But it isn't for you, it is for your son."

"But you gave it to me."

"So?"

"You gave me something."

"I gave you something for your son."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You better run!" I shout. I get up as quickly as possible. If he doesn't get moving I am going to throttle him! He moves quickly. When I get close to him.

"What happens if I don't?"

"You won't live to find out!" I chase him around the room as if we are little kids. I finally catch up it him. I gently throw myself at him. I carefully wrap my arms and legs around his body to hold me there but not enough to squish my stomach. He stares at me as if to say "What next?". I stare back. Slowly we both lean in and kiss. The kiss is soft and sweet. Draco's lips are warm and soft. I absorb every detail of the kiss, because I didn't with our first kiss. Eventually I can't hold on much longer, because my bump is making things difficult. I pull away, and gently let myself down to the ground.

"Is this what will happen every time I am bad?" He asks.

"No." I say in a dark voice. We both chuckle a little. "This is a one time only type thing. Like ice cream for dinner." I say as he sits on the couch, I then lay down with my head in his lap.

"So no more kissing? I thought that was amazing."

"We might kiss more in the future, but you won't be punished with kisses, possibly ever again."

"Then what will happen?" He asks.

"You won't like it." I say simply.

"What? Will you spank me?" He smirks. I reach up and smack him on the chest. "Sorry." he says.

"You better be. Now what are you not going to do again after today?"

"I won't give you presents, except for special occasions like Christmas." He says in a tone that matches the attitude in-which there is a lot of eye-rolling.

"That's right."

"Well then I have a few more things for you."

"Draco!" I whine.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." I say. He then summons two more parcels similar sized to the one I just got. He hands them to me. I open them. Two more outfits. They are very cute, but Draco doesn't need to be buying me any gifts, never mind things for the baby.

"They are very cute, but no more. I don't want anymore presents from you."

"I'm still getting you Christmas gifts." He says. I sigh and grab my book and return to my reading.

 **A/N Hello. I know it has been a long time I am sorry I am just having really bad writer's block. Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 18

Ginny's POV

 _This is it. I am about find out if I passed year seven a year early._ I take the envelope from McGonagall. I open it with shaking hands. I pull the papers out. I read and then reread. I passed. _I passed! I PASSED! I passed with 95 percent!_ I am so happy right now. I don't need to return to school next year. I am so happy. Mum and Dad will be so proud. I rush over to Draco.

"I passed! I did it! I did it Draco!" I say.

"Me too."

"I am so happy!" I say.

"I take it you passed?" Hermione walks up to us.

"Yup! I am just so happy."

"What was your score?" Hermione asks.

"95 percent." I say excitedly

"Wow, that is better than me, only by one percent but still." Hermione says. This shocks me. _I did better than her? She has been studying for this since her first year!_

The next day we are boarding the train home. Me and draco sit together. I rest my head on his shoulder, but can't get comfortable. Apparently my son does NOT like the train. He punches and kicks me like a mad person.

"Draco, he won't stop kicking." I complain.

"I don't know what to tell you. I have no say over what he does." Draco says.

"Wait a minute. Say something else, something long."

"Something else, something long." He chuckles. "Why do you want me to talk?"

"He likes the sound of your voice. I think in in calming him."

"Ok then. What should I talk about?"

"I don't know tell us some stories."

Draco proceeded to tell my and my son probably a hundred or so stories. When the train stops at Kings Crossing, Draco stops talking. The baby isn't kicking.

"Thank you for all the stories. It really helped." I tell Draco.

"No problem."

"No, thank you." I say. I kiss him. He kisses back. I really like him. _No. I love him._ I loved Harry, but Draco is my soul mate. All the sudden as if Draco read my mind.

"Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too." I tell him. All the sudden he gets down on one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Potter, I know you have been through a lot of pain, but I know, that I have helped ease that pain. I don't ever want you to go through that kind of pain again, without someone to help you through it. I want to do that for you forever, which is why I ask. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" He pulls a box out of his pocket and pops it open. The rings inside are beautiful. There are two, both rose gold. They are bands with the stones embedded in them. One is straight and has the diamonds all cut the exact same in a row around half the ring. The other, the stones are shaped like circles and leaves all around. Both rings are beautiful.

"Oh, my gosh. Yes." I say. I am still in shock. He slides both of the rings onto my finger. They are beautiful. I kiss Draco.

I can't wait to see mum. So much has happened since I last saw her. Most importantly, I passed and have graduated, and I am engaged. I am so happy. Tears of joy fall down my face. Draco, able to apparate grabs me and we go straight to the burrow. Mum greats us both with big warm hugs. She sees the rings.

"Those aren't the rings Harry gave you." She says. I nod.

"Draco and I are engaged." I squeal. This results in more hugging between me and mum. Dad how ever stares daggers into Draco. Dad makes a move towards Draco. I jump in.

"Daddy, he makes me so happy, and he takes my pain away. If you hurt him I could never forgive you." I threaten. He steps back. "He hasn't hurt me, and he never will we love each other." I say. He apologizes.

That night Draco decides to sleep with me. Sleep, nothing sexual. Sleeping. He lays down and I curl up against him. His hand comes around me and rests on my protruding stomach. I smile even though he can't see it. I go through the events of the last week in my mind. When I go to sleep, I am full of joy and happiness.

 **A/N Sorry this is so short, the next chapters will be bigger. I promise. So I am moving the story along, but this isn't the second last chapter. There is still lots of story, probably another 3-5 chapters. There is the link for a pic of the engagement rings.** /princess-cut-diamond-wedding-band-18k-white-gold-ring-1-49-ct-diamond/3pcs-morganite-bridal-ring-set-engagement-ring-plain-rose-gold-diamond-et-26649813512/ **. I have changed the one a bit and the one with the big stone is not one of the rings I am using for my story, so ignore it. Please leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 19

Ginny's POV

Me and Draco are moving in together into a decently sized place that he inherited when his father died. I am seven and a half months pregnant now, and have learned something important things. Moving well heavily pregnant isn't a good idea, the bigger the bed the more pillows you can have, and being pregnant in the heat of summer sucks. I grab another box from the big mudroom area and look for the label. Bathroom, this should be easy enough. I carry the box carefully to the bathroom, I make it there without issue and unpack everything without any mishaps. Draco then comes in. He sees the box.

"Damn it Gin. What did I tell you about helping unpack?" He says.

"It was a few hand towels and some light knick knacks for the counter! I am fine!" I shout and run out into the hallway. I know he is just looking out for me, but god. I can carry and unpack a five pound box. Draco is getting on my nerves.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby. All the unpacking and all the stress can't be good for you." He says following me into the hallway.

"You are causing my stress! You are constantly nagging me about to do, what not to do! I can't even live my own life! I can take care of myself, Draco! I don't need you tell me what to do!" I yell at him.

"I just don't want you to over work yourself."

"I know my limits and I can respect them! I am not a child! Leave me alone!" I scream.

"Why so you can go unpack some more? You are going to end up going into premature labour!" He says.

"I get that you care, but you are just being annoying!"

"Annoying eh? Well sorry for caring about my fiance and her unborn child who isn't even mine!"

"You didn't have to date me Draco! You choose this! I warned you and you said you didn't care!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have dated you." He mutters.

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" I scream, yank off my engagement rings and apparate away.

Draco's POV

Shit! Ginny just apparated away. Not only is it not good for the baby, but she could be anywhere on planet earth!

"Kai!" I shout. The man appears beside me. "Find Ginny. She just apparated off. I just want to know she is somewhere safe." I tell him, he gives a curt nod and rushes off.

A while later Kai comes back to me. I am in the parlour. I sip my firewhiskey as he comes in.

"Any idea where she is?" I ask. I am desperate. I need to know she is safe.

"She apparated to her childhood home, sir." He says.

"Thank you. You may go." I say. He leaves the room. I walk over to the fireplace. I floo call the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley answers.

"Draco. We were expecting a call from you."

"Is Ginny there?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Thank god. Can I talk to her?"

"Maybe you should let her contact you when she is ready."

"Ok. Is she ok? I know apparating can be bad for the baby."

"She is fine. I will talk to you later." She says and closes the connection. _Well at least Ginny is ok. Maybe I should get the rest of the packing done before she gets home. It is probably best._ I summon Kai and we work all night to unpack everything. I hope Ginny will come home tomorrow. I am mad at myself for earlier and need to apologize. I go to our room. I change and lay down on the bed. Like routine, I turn to say goodnight to Ginny, but then remember she isn't here. I arrange the extra pillows as if she was here. I turn back over and fall into a restless sleep.

It has been two weeks since Ginny left. I haven't heard from her or her family. I try to floo, but there is never an answer. They just close the connection. After another unsuccessful attempt at speaking with Ginny. I get mad. I grab the closest thing to me and throw it. After a moment I decide to look at it. It is a picture of me and Ginny. I am behind her. She is wearing her shirt so that it is showing off her baby bump she holds a photo of the baby. In the photo I bend down and kiss her on the cheek. It's my favourite photo of us. The picture frame was custom made too. Well now I need to have another one made. The glass is broken.

That night I take the photo with me to bed. I hold it close to me, wishing Ginny was here.

Ginny's POV

I haven't been answering Draco's calls. I miss him though. _I shouldn't have rejected today's call._ I think as I lay in bed trying to arrange the pillows as if I was sharing the bed with Draco. I will floo him tomorrow.

 **A/N This chapter is short I know. I promise though that the next chapter will be big and exciting. Please leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 20

Ginny's POV

I wake up at two in the morning, I think I wet the bed. I hate being pregnant and having barely any control of my bladder and urination. Then I feel it, there is pain in my lower back, different than just the pain of all the weight in the front. I think I am in labour and that is not pee, my water broke. I get up and waddle over to Mum and Dad's room. I knock on the door.

"What is it Ginny?"

"I think my water broke." I say. I hear mum get out of bed. Then it hits me, a wave of pain, it feels like someone is twisting and tying my insides in knots. It is like the worst period cramp ever. I double over in pain, gripping the door way. Mum then pulls the door open startling me. I fall over, my head bashes on the trim and everything goes black.

Draco's POV

It is about two thirty in the morning why is someone knocking on my bedroom door. Pissed off I go answer it. It is Kai.

"Sorry to wake you, but there is an urgent call from Mr. Arthur Weasley." He says. I race over to the fireplace in my office down the hall, and transfer the connection.

"Mr. Weasley, what is going on? It is two thirty in the morning."

"Ginny is in labour, her water has already broken." He says.

"She is only eight months! And her water is already broken? How long has she been in labour?" I ask. _Those bastards delayed telling me!_ I feel very betrayed.

"She has a small frame, the doctors knew from the beginning, that she wouldn't make it to full term. She didn't even suspect she was in labour until she woke up to a wet bed. She quickly put two and two together but we have only known a half hour." He explains. I loosen my grip on the carpet beneath me.

"Why do I have a feeling something else is going on?" I ask.

"She fell down, and was knocked out." He explains. "If she doesn't wake up soon, they may have to do a removal. She has to be awake to push, and at the rate she is going she will be ready to push soon." He says.

"I am on my way there." I say.

"Yes, she was going to call you today, later of course but. Anyway get over here." He says. I nod, and close the connection. I summon Kai.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is going on at this hour? If you don't mind my asking." He asks.

"Ginny has gone into labour. I am headed to the hospital. I can't promise as to when I will be back." I tell him. He curtly nods and I apparate away.

Ginny's POV

My eyelids flutter open. I look around. There is no one here. I start to look for the call button, I realize my stomach looks like a deflated balloon. I frantically search for the button. I find it and push on it until a healer assistant comes into the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you are awake."

"What happened?" I ask desperate for answers. I need to know what happened.

"You fell down and injured your head. You passed out. Your labour was fast progressing and we had to do a removal because you wouldn't wake up."

"He was born a month early. Is he ok?" I ask.

"He is small, but is doing well. He isn't one hundred percent, but he is strong."

"Just like his daddy." I whisper.

"The father hasn't left his side." She says.

"Mr. Malfoy isn't the father." I tell her.

"Well, father or not he will be an amazing dad. Your parents are with your son too. You weren't allowed visitors, because you were asleep. I will go get them now that you are awake." She says.

After a few minutes my parents come in followed by Draco, and the nurse pushing a bassinet with a tiny blue bundle inside. Draco sits to my left in a chair, and my parents on a loveseat up against the wall, on my other side. The nurse parks the bassinet beside me.

"Can I hold him?" I ask. I can't get the best look at him.

"Of course." The nurse hands him to me. I take him in my arms. His face looks just like his daddy's. He even has his grandmother's eyes. I pull off the hat and look at his small amount of brown hair, again just like his dad. I shed tears of joy. My mini Harry.

"Draco, he needs a name." I say.

"He looks just like Harry." Draco starts.

"No. I won't be able to say his name without becoming sad."

"Ok, what about Ron?"

"No, I loved my brother, but no."

"James?"

"I like that for a middle name. I get to pick his first name." I say. I think. "What about Emmett?" I ask. I like the name.

"It sounds nice."

"Emmett James. I like it. What last name?" I ask.

"Which one do you want?"

"The Potter name would die out." I start.

"If that is what you want, then it is Emmett James Potter."

"Then that is his name."

Two days later we bring Emmett home. We are happy. Well we aren't getting much sleep, we are happy. We decide to hire a wedding planner. I tell her my vision and everything is going to be taken care of. When ever I am not busy with Emmett, I work out. I want to be able to fit into any wedding gown I want.

The day comes for wedding dress shopping. Me, Hermione, Luna, Narcissa and Mum are going. I leave Emmett with Dad and Draco at the burrow, and go wedding dress shopping. My dress for mine and Harry's wedding was Mum's, just altered. We start shopping. I have an unlimited budget but I don't want to spend a fortune. I try on multiple dresses and then I find it. The one. It is an A-line and it is ivory coloured. It has a sweetheart neckline, and all over the top is lace. There is a inch and a half wide diamond belt, it then flares out toward the bottom. There are still bits of lace past my hips, but none after my knees. The lace is sewn onto a layer of tulle, with many layers of tulle beneath it. It is beautiful. I try it on and am in love. I go out to show everyone.

"You look beautiful, Ginny." Hermione says. Luna nods.

"It looks good on your figure." Narcissa adds.

"What do you think Ginny?" Mum asks

"I love it." I say.

"It does look very nice. Is it the one?" Mum asks.

"I think so." I say. The lady comes over and dolls me up with some jewelry and a veil. I start crying.

"This is it." I say. We set it up for the alterations, and pay. Everything is going well until we arrive back at the burrow. I see Dad talking on the floo, Draco is upstairs it sounds like he is pacing. Dad sounds frantic, there is no way Draco has Emmett in his arms, based on how heavy he is stepping. And how fast he turns. I race upstairs. Draco's hands are in his hair. His face is full of worry and panic.

"What happened?" I ask. I look over at the small crib set up for Emmett, it is empty. "Where is Emmett?" I ask.

"He was kidnapped." Draco whispers.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. If you want to see the dress here is a link** **Please leave a review.**


	20. Author's Note

**A/N Sorry to the people who actually like this story, but this is just an author's note, if you aren't hating on the story you don't need to read this. But maybe read the bolded note down there.**

Dear Guest's who have been hating on my story,

I am so sorry you feel this way. I am also sorry that lots of you haters didn't go to school and learn some real words. :(

Now to the asshole, I mean Guest who review at 1:00am, first thank you for staying up so late reading my story. First of all, yes Ginny did move on quickly after Harry, but if you actually read, she loved Harry, but Draco is her soulmate. Now I have actually gone back and changed the baby's name. Also, I will NOT relabel my story because YOU don't like it, And I don't care if you don't want to see it ever again. I am going to keep writing it until the end, and because of your review, It urges me to write more. So sorry but you will see it again. Also don't like it just leave it is really bad for you because it shows off your horrible grammar!

Sincerely,

BookwormFOREVER15

 **A/N Again sorry to those who like this story, it is not fair to you, but this had to be done. I don't respond the best to haters, and this time I am not asking nicely. I am done with people trying to shut me down. You guys should know. I will never give up on a story. I have another completed story with a epilogue coming soon, and another story I just started, that has 5 chapters. So again sorry about this if you are loyal to this story, and thank you for being loyal to this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny's POV

"He was kidnapped." Draco whispers.

"What?" I ask. _No he wasn't kidnapped. This isn't right, he is somewhere in the house._

"Your father and I were down stairs, all the sudden we heard someone apparate into his bedroom. We ran upstairs but by the time we got there the person was disapparating with Emmett. I tried to go with them, but I didn't act fast enough." He tears in his eyes. "I have failed you and Harry." Draco says as he breaks down and lets himself fall to the floor. Tears sting my eyes. My baby, my little Emmett could be anywhere in the world. _We should have brought Emmett with us. Why didn't we bring him with us?_ My mind screams at me. Suddenly, I hear someone apparate into the living room. I rush down there, but am disappointed to see Kingsley and another Auror.

"Ginevra." Kingsley greets. "I understand you weren't here when the attack happened?" He asks. I nod, tears running down my face. "Ok, well I need to speak to those who were here. If I need you, I will ask for you you." He says. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I go answer it.

"Ms. Potter! Is it true that Harry Potter's son has been kidnapped?" A news reporter asks with a notepad in her hand and a cameraman snapping pictures. I freeze. I don't know what to say. "Do you have any idea who would do this?" She continues to quiz me. "Is it correct that you weren't in the house when the baby was kidnapped? Because sources tell me you were-" Suddenly, Draco comes up behind me and slams the door in her face. He looks angry. Once the door is shut his face softens.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"No!" I scream. I, illegally, apparate to the one place I know I can be alone. I know I shouldn't apparate. I don't have my license yet. But fuck it.

Number twelve Grimmauld place. When Sirius died everything was left to Harry. Including the house. Then when Harry died, everything was left to me. I own this place. Sirius' mother starts screaming. I don't have the patience.

"Look bitch!" I scream at the old lady in the painting. "I own this house! It is mine! I am in hell! My baby has just been stolen, and no one knows how I feel, and no one is able to be sensitive about it! So shut your hole or I will burn this house to the ground!" I scream at the lady. She goes silent. I glare at her before heading up stairs. I clean up a room with a wave of my wand and collapse on the bed. I sob until I fall asleep.

Draco's POV

Damn it! Ginny could be anywhere, doing anything right now! I am PISSED now.

"Kingsley! Arthur has already told you everything that happened! There is no more information to give you so stop questioning and go to the ministry and find out everyone who has set foot on this property in the last hour, Idiot!" I shout.

"Draco," He starts.

"NO! Go! There is no more information you can get from us! GO!" I shout.

"You don't understand." He starts again.

"I think I understand perfectly well! The love of my life's son is missing and instead of you doing your job you are standing around listening to the same story for the third time! I have money, and I have power! There are probably still reporters right outside! That would make an interesting headline! Auror Refuses to take Necessary Steps to find Harry Potter's Missing Two-Week-Old Son!" I shout. This time he gets the message and he and his partner apparate away.

"Draco, don't you think that was a bit harsh? He just wanted to get the story straight." Molly says.

"No. Every second he is standing here playing 2000 questions I already know the answer to, is another second Emmett could be dying!" I say.

"I guess you are right, but you need to control your temper. I understand that you are upset, but screaming at everyone is NOT the way to bring him back." She says.

"You are right. Do you know where Ginny might be?" I ask. She shouldn't be alone.

"I don't know, maybe you should give her some space." Molly says.

"I just don't think she should be alone." I say.

"I know how you feel, but she will come around when she is ready."

"If she isn't back by tomorrow I am going out to look for her." I say.

We spend the rest of the day waiting. Molly makes supper but no one eats much. We all just sit in the living room, waiting for news. The fireplace pops and I rush to answer. It is Kingsley.

"Mr. Malfoy. We have the following people who have come onto to the property between two and three o'clock. I will go down the list and you tell me what those you knew were on the property. I have a food delivery man by the name of Zack at 2:04."

"That was the food we ordered."

"Ok, I have a Rose Brown at 2:20."

"That is the neighbour's kid. Every now and then she wanders onto the property." Mr weasley says. I repeat it to Kingsley.

"After that I have a Pansy Parkinson 2:34." He says.

"It has to be her." I say.

"Ok, that is what we thought, because after that is Ginevra and Molly, followed by us, then some reporters." He says. _That Bitch!_ Why the fuck does she want Emmett anyway. She hates children, and basically everything. Why would she go out of her way to take Emmett?

"Find that bitch." I say and close the connection.

If I were to find where she was, oh man, she wouldn't have a single second to take her last breath. Never mind scream for help. I am so angry right now. I rush out of the house, if I don't someone might die. I summon my bow and a crap ton of arrows. I also summon a picture of the bitch's face. I pin it to a tree and sink arrow after arrow into her ugly face. Arrow after arrow until I run out. I summon more. I shoot until the arrows are breaking through others because there are so many. I put my bow down and go back into the house. I am still pissed but no one will die. I sit down and go back to the way we were earlier. Silent. Waiting for news. We stay up late no one wanting to be away from the fireplace. Hoping that any second Kingsley will step through with Emmett in his arms. But at three in the morning it becomes apparent that won't be happening tonight, Molly and Arthur go to bed. I grab a blanket and lay down on a reclined, recliner chair. Suddenly there is a POP. Ginny comes through the fireplace.

"Draco." She says tears in her eyes. She comes over to me and lays down with me in the chair. I hold her tightly.

"They know who has Emmett. Now all they have do is find where she is and then we will have him back."

"Who?" She asks.

"Don't worry about who right now ok. Just sleep." I say and she does so. She curls up closer to me. And falls asleep.

The next morning there isn't much news. But we do talk lots to Kingsley. And a decent reporter from a trustworthy news paper. In other words, she isn't going to twist our words and accuse us of child neglect. I don't know what to call Emmett, so for now I am just saying Ginny's or Ginny and Harry's son. It is awkward, but he isn't my kid. He is Ginny's. She hasn't said he is my son, so for now he is just Ginny's son.

We spend the next two days in hell. Kingsley, who has brought in more Aurors to help him, is having a hard time tracking the bitch. She keeps moving, and everytime they get close to pinpointing her location, she moves. Ginny is getting depressed. Everytime someone comes to the door or floos she gets all ready to take her her son back into her arms but is disappointed. The worst was when a neighbour came over with a hot casserole in a blue dish. I have no idea what they were thinking. Ginny saw the neighbour from the window and thought it was Emmett in the woman's arms no doubt. She was so disappointed and upset when she found it was a casserole, that well, the Weasley's owe their neighbour a new casserole dish. She now stays in her room her at the Burrow. She cries every time someone comes without Emmett or good news. I wish I could do something for her. I have offered more than ten times to help with the search but I am turned down every time. I feel really bad, and am so worried about Emmett but, I am also super worried about Ginny.

Later that day Kingsley floos. Bitch was in Germany, but has moved again.

"Look Kingsley, I appreciate the updates, but you've gotta stop flooing us they way you have been. Ginny gets all excited and ready to see Emmett every time, just to find you guys lost him again. It is doing more harm than good. If something really big is happening, like you have found her and are able to get there in time, then floo. But otherwise don't floo unless you have him."

"Ok, will do."

"Thanks." I say and close the connection.

We continue to wait. One night three or so hours after dinner we get a floo call. I jump to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Oh, Draco. I see you're there too. Even better." A female voice says. Pansy.

"Where did you take Emmett, you bitch?"

"Oh, his name is Emmett, so cute."

"Enough with your mind games. Where the hell are you?"

"I am still in Europe if that's what you mean."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. I like this game, if I were to tell you all the fun would end." She says, pouting at the end of her sentence. She is fucking psychotic.

"Why did you take Emmett?" I ask her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asks.

"Yes. Tell me why you took him!" I say. I grab a piece of paper and a pen that she can't see. I write on it saying, 'Get Kingsley to track this call. It could lead us right to her.' Molly comes and grabs it. I can only hope Kingsley gets the message in time.

"Well, he is just sooo cute. I had to have him." She says.

"I thought you didn't like children." I say.

"That was the public me. And I still hate many children. But cute little, whatever his name is, is different. He is special." She says. If I could, I would reach through and throttle her.

"Bitc-Pansy, I get that he is cute, but you can't go around stealing children." I tell her.

"But I want him." She says sounding upset.

"Why do you want him so bad? He looks just like his father, and you hated his father. You cheered when you found he died." I say.

"I did not! Besides Emmett is cute."

"You realize that by calling Emmett cute you are practically saying Harry was cute."

"I know. Both are cute."

"Wait, you thought Harry was cute?" I ask.

"Yes. He was hot as fuck." She pauses. "And then I saw Emmett with you guys one day in diagon alley and I just had to have him." She says starting to tear up.

"Pansy, did something happen to you?" I ask.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter you guys will never find me. I will go to Antarctica to keep this child." She says.

"But Pansy, Emmett isn't yours. You can't just take babies from people"

"But, he looks so much like his dad. And the noises he makes, they remind me of Jackson."

"Jackson?"

"Shit! I shouldn't have said that. I am so stupid!"

"Pansy, who is Jackson?" I ask.

"No one." She says.

"Who is he?" I ask again. She breathes a shaky breath. Molly slides a paper to me. I glance at it. 'Just keep her talking, they are close to getting her location.'

"Is there anyone else in the room with you?" She asks.

"No." I say signaling for the others to leave.

"Well there is a reason I was away for part of our fourth year." She says. "I was with Blaise a couple times. If you know what I mean. Well I got, pregnant. I went away when I started to show. I had homework sent to me and I stayed home, away from everyone. I had the baby early, he was conceived in early September and he came in March. He was small but but he was strong. I stayed with him well I recovered and worked off the weight, which was about three weeks. I came back to Hogwarts and in early May he got sick. I went home. Jackson died in my arms." She says crying. She wipes her tears away. "But it doesn't matter now because I have Emmett." She says with a small smile. "He may not be as cute as Jackson was, but he is as cute as his father was." She smiles wickedly.

"Pansy, you remember what it was like when you were away from Jackson, and then when Jackson was dying. Do you remember how it felt?"

"No shit I remember." She says.

"That is what Ginny is going through. She feels exactly how you felt."

"Good, she deserves the pain."

"Why? Why would you want to put another person through that, when you know how it feels?" I ask.

"Because, the bitch had a baby, I wanted a baby. She deserved to suffer and I deserved her baby. I am just making sure things go the way the universe wanted them to." She says.

"Hey, don't call her a bitch!" I say.

"I will call the slut whatever I want." Pansy smiles. I then hear Emmett crying.

"I should go, MY, baby is crying, and I am tried."

"Pansy, No!" But she closes the connection. "SHIT!" I scream. "Fucking psychotic bitch! She has some serious, fucking issues!" I scream. I want to kill her.

"Draco, be happy. Her issues have allowed Kingsley to pinpoint her location. Emmett could be home in a matter of minutes." Molly says, with a big smile on her face.

"I'll go get Ginny." I say. I rush up the stairs. I open the door to find Ginny lying on her bed, in a pool of blood that is coming from her wrists. She looks pale. I move to her. I pull her up. She is heavy, and cold. I fumble for a pulse. It is super weak. Tears stream down my face as I run downstairs.

"Molly, Ginny is," I start but can't finish. Ginny could be dead by now. Molly rushes upstairs. I collapse to the ground, but on the way down I hit my head on something. The last thing I remember is Molly screaming.

 **A/N Sorry, but I am kinda not sorry. I just want to say thank you so much to** Sakura Lisel **for favoriting and following all of the stories I have written. It means so much to me. Please leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Draco's POV

I open my eyes, everything is hazy. Everything is slowly coming back. _I spoke with Pansy. They found her location. I went to tell Ginny. And saw-_ GINNY! I get up and run to her room, my head aches but I ignore it. Molly and Arthur are there.

"Don't just stand there! We need to get her help!" I shout. I go to run to the floo for help.

"Draco, I think it is too late." Molly says tears streaming down her face. She sobs.

"NO! We aren't giving up on her! Arthur go call for help! We can't give up on her! We have to try!" I shout. Arthur leaves the room. I walk over to her and feel for a pulse. It is super faint and super slow. But it is there. I grab my wand and heal her cuts, so she can't lose more blood. I check to make sure she is breathing. She is, but it is slow and weak.

"Hold on Ginny." I whisper. "They know where Emmett is. They are going to get him right now. Don't let go, Emmett will come back and we will get married and we will be a family. Just hold on. Don't let go. Don't leave me, I need you. I may put on a tough guy shell but underneath that is the sweet gentle caring guy who loves you and needs you. Please don't leave me. I couldn't live with myself if you died." I tell her. I keep whispering in her ear until help arrives. They whisk her away. I go to follow them but Molly pulls me aside.

"First, I want to say thank you. I can't believe we were going to give up on her. And second of all you should stay here. Emmett could come back at any moment." She says.

"Fine but once I have Emmett, I am coming to the hospital." I say, Molly nods. I sit and wait. A few minutes after they leave there is a knock on the door. I run to it. I compose myself. I pull it open. Kingsley stands holding a tiny blue bundle.

"This little fellow has been to more countries in the last few days than I have in my entire life." He says. I take Emmett in my arms. He stares up at me. He then reaches for my finger that is just out of reach. I move it so he can reach. He holds onto it tightly. I smile.

"Thank you. How did you get him back?"

"A bunch of us ambushed her, she couldn't fight us all at once. She has been arrested. And will be tried in the morning."

"Good. I am glad. But don't be too tough on her. She has some issues, that she might not open up to in front of a room full of people."

"Ok. I will leave you now." He says and apparates away. I then grab then grab the diaper bag, the baby milk from the counter, which has had a preserving spell on it. It is still warm from when Ginny packed it days ago. I throw it in bag and head to the floo. I clutch Emmett tightly as we twist through the abis and land in the hospital. I walk to the information desk.

"I am looking for a patient." I tell the nurse.

"Name?" She asks with a tone of a robot.

"Ginevra Potter."

"Second floor, left wing room 203, but there are no visitors allowed in there right now." She says in the same tone.

"Thank you." I say and rush to the second floor.

I find the room, but there are still no visitors. I find Molly and Arthur in a nearby waiting room.

"I don't know how he fell asleep. I just hope that we can see Ginny soon." I say to Molly. I look down at the baby. He is still holding onto my finger. I smile.

"They said we would be told once we could." She says. We talk for a bit and then a nurse comes up to us.

"You are here for Ginevra Weasley?" She asks us.

"Yes." I say.

"One at a time until she wakes up." She says. I stand up with Emmett in my arms.

"The baby may not be the best idea." She says. "She could be very disoriented when she wakes up. It would be safest to keep him out here. We wouldn't want him to start crying and wake other patients." She says. I hand him to Molly and follow the nurse to Ginny's room. She is still asleep. I sit there and hold her hand. Slowly after about twenty minutes she begins to stir.

"Ginny!" I say relieved.

"Draco?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?" She asks panic in her voice.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be with you?" I ask.

"I am dead, aren't I?" She asks.

"No."

"But I saw the bridge where I saw Harry. I started to go that way, then everything went black. I thought it was a transition or something."

"No. Ginny you are in St. Mungo's." I tell her.

"I don't want to be here. I want to be there!" She says. "If I can't have Emmett I don't want to live." She says. She reaches and grabs for some scissors that were left on the table on her other side. I stand up to take them. She presses it against her wrist, if I reach for them she will cut herself on purpose or I will end up cutting her by accident.

"Ginny NO! Emmett is out there in your mum's arms!"

"Wouldn't that be lovely." She says pressing harder.

"Ginny stop! We have Emmett!" I say.

"Stop lying! He is gone. Pansy said she would never let anyone touch him. I heard your conversation! Emmett is gone!" She presses it harder. The blade is on the verge of breaking her soft skin.

"Molly!" I scream. "Bring Emmett! Like now!" I shout. Ginny is too weak if she loses any more blood she will die. Molly comes into the room and sees what is going on.

"Ginny, it is Emmett." She says.

"Why is everyone lying to me? Why would you go as far to get a doll and tell me it is Emmett?" She shouts. "Why are you playing all these mean awful mind games?"

"Ginny it is really Emmett." I say I take the baby from Molly and place him in Ginny's lap. He reaches for something to hold. Slowly Ginny puts the scissors down beside her, but away from Emmett. She reaches for him. It is then like she is herself again.

"It is Emmett. How, what,?" She asks holding him tightly.

"They found them. They ambushed her and she couldn't take them all." I explain.

"Well I am glad." She says. "I am sorry I didn't believe you. It is like there was a fog clouding my judgement. I am sorry about accusing you both of lying." She says.

"No problem. It is fine." I say glad she came to her senses.

"Draco?" Ginny asks.

"Yes?"

"This whole thing. It has made me realize something." She says.

"Yes?"

"Well, we should enjoy the simple things in life. I want to change things for the wedding."

"Of course. How so?"

"Comfort food instead of seafood. Fun decorations that don't look like the National Academy of Sophistication put them up. People can come wearing PJ's for all I care. I just want to be married to you. And be happy. We can have a more serious wedding when we renew our vows years from now. I just want to be with you and be a family." She says.

"You're sure?" I ask.

"I think so, I mean maybe people won't show up in pajamas. But I want an evening about us coming together as a family, and enjoying life. Not two people getting married and eating seafood. I will still wear my wedding dress and look nice, but I am not wearing heels and fifty pounds of make-up."

"It actually sounds really nice." I say.

"That is how weddings used to be, a celebration and about having fun and being together. Over the years it was made into almost a competition to outdo other people and it was turned into a stiff set way celebration." Molly says doing to quotation mark fingers around the word 'celebration' the last time she said it.

"I really want to do this." Ginny says.

"Whatever you want is what will happen." I tell her.

 **A/N I know it is short but common, this is the second chapter today. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Sorry it has been sooooooooooo long guys. Life got in the way, I had writer's block. Just little things added up so, anyway here it is.** Ginny's POV

I regret cutting myself the way I did. I guess I just was so upset about Emmett being kidnapped. I wish I hadn't though. It was stupid. I am at home now. Mine and Draco's home. And this time I am will be here for more than a few days. Me and Draco are in the sitting room. It's one in the morning. Emmett got up and once he was back down there was no way we were going to sleep again. We are working on details for the wedding.

"What should we do for food?" Draco asks.

"Something simple, but that everyone loves." I say thinking. "What if we had a pasta bar?" I ask. "We could have multiple different pasta's, sauces, and other thing like cheese and meat balls as well." I explain.

"True, everyone likes pasta. And if we have enough variety then everyone will be happy."

"And we should have a salad bar."

"Yes."

"We can also have some meats and a few other dishes and that should satisfy everyone, and that way it is buffet style, so everyone can take what they need." I conclude. Draco scribbles it down on a pad of paper.

"Also, we should have candy buffet type thing. I know there won't be many kids, but who doesn't love candy?" I say.

"Yes." Draco says as though it is the best idea ever. He adds that on the paper.

"I am thinking no seating plan because we are having a loose celebration not a snotty it has to be perfect type thing."

"I agree, and it is way too much work to configure it perfectly."

"I really like where this wedding is going. Relaxed, fun, a real celebration." I say. Draco re-reads the paper.

"Ok, so I think that is everything. Now we just need to order everything in the morning. Wait decorations, what are we doing as far as that goes?"

"Well everything will be tasteful but fun. Balloons, nice streams and such. I was wondering about colours though. I don't want to use Hogwarts colours because if we use red then it will be 'oh she is in charge in this marriage and he is just a wallet full of money' but if we use green it will be 'he is totally using her, and just wants to bang her'. Neither of which I want."

"You're right. We have to be careful." Draco says.

"Purple, white, and black, with little bits of teal." I say.

"They do go nice together." Draco says.

"Then we are done." I say.

"Just one more thing, do we decorate or hire someone?"

"Hire someone. We don't have the time to do it, not with Emmett around." I say. Draco nods in agreement.

The next day I make an appointment to meet with the decorators. They will come meet me at our venue in two weeks.

I apparate to the beautiful church/community center. We will have the ceremony in the church and the reception in the surprisingly large community room. I tell them my vision, and show some pictures. They think I have made good choices as far as colour go. I am very excited for the wedding. But, I am not spending very moment just wanting it to be here because I have Emmett. He is still so small and especially after him being kidnapped, every moment is precious. I will not let myself get so wrapped up in the wedding that I miss weeks of his life.

Draco's POV

Finally the day before our wedding is here. I pick up Emmett and head to my bathroom. I can't believe he is nearly 3 months old now. I am going to figure out exactly how I will do my hair. Ginny is off doing her last minute things so I am watching Emmett. I start doing my hair, Emmett in his little bouncy chair. He starts to fuss. I pick him up with one arm, because I have muggle stuff called hair gel in my hands. I have to admit, it is better than wizard hair potion. He continues fussing, I think for a minute. Then an idea hits me. I look at the size of the sink, then back at Emmett. I start the water and get it going warm enough to bathe in. I then push the plug into the sink. I remove Emmett's clothes and put him in the large sink that sits in the huge vanity. I get some of Emmett's bath toys and put them in the sink. He is very happy. And it is perfect because he can't drown himself like in an actually bathtub. He couldn't be happier. I do my hair in a couple different styles. I find one I like. I turn to Emmett.

"What do you think 'lil man?" I ask him. He stares at me then starts laughing. "Merlin. What the?" I say out loud. Emmett laughs louder. His first laughs. _Wow._ I smile. HE continues to laugh. He splashes then will laugh really loud. I smile. I bend over and rest my upper body on the counter, so I am at Emmett's level. I playfully splash him. He splashes me back laughing evilly. I splash him back, and soon we are having a little water fight. Emmett laughs the entire time. The enchanting noise fills the bathroom. I don't even notice Ginny walk in.

"What the? Draco, Is Emmett laughing?" Ginny asks, scaring me as she walks into the bathroom.

"Um, yeah." I say suddenly feeling horrible that Ginny didn't get to hear the noise first.

"What provoked it?" She asks. She hasn't noticed that I am soaked. Or that Emmett is actually in the sink.

"Well he was sitting there and I was figuring out my hair for tomorrow. I found a style I liked and asked him what he thinks. He just started laughing." I say. "I'm sorry you didn't get to hear it first." I add.

"I am not upset. His dad got to, as long as someone was around to enjoy it that is all that matters."

"You're right. Harry is here. He did get to hear it." I say.

"No, I mean his dad." She says.

"Yes, Harry was here, he probably is all the time." I say.

"Draco, Emmett is your son. You are his dad. Stop referring to him as just mine. Or mine and Harry's son. He might be Harry's flesh and blood, but you are his dad." She says tears in her eyes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Well you are the one that will teach him to play quidditch. And you will teach him how to treat a lady. You are the one he will spend time with on father's day. I am am pretty sure makes you his dad. You have been up for every feeding. And have been here for me and him ever since you knew about him. Draco, you are his dad." She says, tears pour down her face.

"I guess but." I start.

"You. Are. His. Dad. No, if's, and's, but's, or maybe's about it."

"I guess you're right. I am his dad." I say. I then realize, Ginny still hasn't seen what kept Emmett laughing.

"Why are you still leaning on the counter?" She asks.

"Um, well you see," I start but she grabs my arm and pulls me up right.

"What the in the hell happened?" She asks. "What were you boys doing?" She looks at Emmett. "Why is Emmett in the sink?!" She asks.

"Well you see, Emmett was not happy in his bouncy chair. So after a bit of thought I decided he might like a bath, in, the, sink?" I say turning the end into a sort of question, hoping she won't kill me.

"I knew something like this would happen." She says. "Go change." She commands me. "I will get Emmett." She grabs a towel and takes Emmett to get a new diaper and new clothes because the ones he was wearing were on the counter and got wet. I change clothes. I then go find Ginny and Emmett.

"Hey 'lil man, you never answered my question. What do you think of," I pause. "Daddy's hair?" I ask looking at Ginny. She nods. Emmett looks at me. He smiles. "I take it you like it?" I ask him. He giggles. I guess he likes it.

 **A/N I have finished writing the chapter, and I think the is the second last chapter. Nothing is set in stone yet, but I know how I want this to end and the end isn't far away. Hope u like, plz leave a NICE review. And remember if u don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Guys, this is probably the last chapter… Enjoy it.**

Ginny's POV

It is my wedding day, most women are running around worrying about every little detail. I am worried about making sure Emmett doesn't get anything on his nice little suit. My hair is already done, and so is my make-up. Mum will be coming over soon, and so will Luna but they are stopping at the Church/Community hall to make sure everything is going well. I keep Emmett occupied by reading him stories in his bouncy chair. Mum and Luna then come in.

"Hey." I say.

"Ok, where is your dress?" Mum asks.

"Right in here." I go over to the closet well Luna coo's over Emmett. I pull the dress out of the closet. I take it out of the bag. Mum helps me into it. After Luna checks my make up. We then do her's and get her in her bridesmaid dress. We then head to the church. Mum takes Emmett and his diaper bag and goes and finds her seat beside dad, who then comes back here. Most of the guests are already here.

"Hey dad." I say.

"How are you doing?" He asks.

"Nervous. This is my second wedding in a little over a year, and this is the first one with actual guests. I am kind of scared daddy." I say. I try to take deep breaths so I don't ruin my make up.

"It is ok to be scared. You know you look very beautiful. I guess you aren't my little girl anymore." He says.

"Daddy stop it, I am going to cry and that will ruin my make up."

"Sorry. I just can't get over how grown up you look. Are you sure you're my little girl?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Then you will squeal if I do this." He says and starts to tickle my side.

"Daddy, stop! Stop!" I say through laughs.

"Ok." He says. "Just had to make sure it is really you." I playfully scowl at him.

"Thank you for making me laugh. I needed that."

"I would do anything for you. No matter how old you get or I get, if you need something, I will get it for you. I will do anything to protect, my little, I mean big girl."

"You can still call me your little girl." I say.

"Good, because it is weird calling you a big girl." He says. We continue to talk until it is time. Luna walks down the aisle followed by me and dad.

Me and Draco decided to go with traditional vows, followed by our own. We do the traditional vows then Draco goes first.

"I actually have a song, for my vows. Um minister?" Draco says. He turns on a piece of muggle equipment and music starts to play.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,

I'll sail the world to find you,

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,

I'll be the light to guide you,

Find out what we're made of,

When we are are called to help our friends in need,

You can count on me like one, two, three,

I'll be there,

And I know when I need it,

I can count on you like four, three, two

You'll be there,

Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah,

If you're tossing and turning and you just can't fall asleep,

I'll sing a song beside you,

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,

Everyday I will, remind you,

Find out what we're made of,

When we are are called to help our friends in need,

You can count on me like one, two, three,

I'll be there,

And I know when I need it,

I can count on you like four, three, two

You'll be there,

Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah,

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry,

I'll never let go, never say goodbye,

You know you can count on me like one, two, three,

I'll be there,

And I know when I need it,

I can count on you like four, three, two

You'll be there,

Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah,

You can count on me cause I know I can count on you."

"Ginny, you are not only the woman I love but you are my best friend. And you can count on me and I know I can count on you." Draco says. I am crying.

"I don't have anything nearly as special. This past while, has been tough. Once Harry died, I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't think I could ever love again, but you showed me different. Me and Harry may have loved each other but you are my soulmate. You picked me up where I fell, and you healed me. You have been there for me despite everything, and I can't thank you enough. Draco I love you, and will until my last breath. Until forever ends." I say.

We then put do the rings. Draco gets a simple silver band. He then gives me my ring, it is another rose gold ring. The is similar it the one engagement ring, where is has small stones embedded in the band only half way around with a nicely cut stone kept in place by four arms in the center of the small stones. There is also small diamonds and metal wrapped around the diamond horizontally. It is a beautiful ring and it matches my engagement rings.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister says. And Draco kisses me.

Me and Draco then exit the church followed by the minister, then Luna and Neville (Draco's Groomsman) followed by everyone else. We go down to the hall. Me and Draco go up to the head table. People wander around looking to see who is sitting where and look confused.

"Everyone. As you know this isn't a strict, uptight wedding. There is an open seating plan, and the buffet tables are ready." I say. People find their seats then their food. I go find mum who has Emmett. I bring him to sit with me and Draco.

We have a wonderful evening. Once everyone goes home, me Draco and Emmett do to. Instead of Draco whisking me away for a honeymoon we are staying home with Emmett. The three of us get ready for bed and all go lay down in Draco's bed.

"I love you." Draco says.

"I love you." I repeat to him.

We fall asleep with Emmett in between us, happy and a family.

 **A/N That is it. It's done. Do you want an epilogue? Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed this story. And the song that Draco uses for his vows is Bruno Mars - Count on me, I know that it wasn't out around the time they would be getting married but let's just pretend that is was for the purpose of the story. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


End file.
